Define my love with hate
by azndevil9
Summary: She look at him with tears in her eyes,hurt,anger;fist pounded on his chest,in broken voice she spoke so ever desperately,"What it is that my father did and I'm to blamed?" He hated her.But his hand cupped her cheek,finally pull her into a forceful kiss
1. Introduction

Introduction

"How sad, he not even here to say the last goodbye," Kagome smiled gently to a young women with a suitcase in her hand.

Holding the door, Kagome smirked, "Your pride must be hurt huh? But then that what the money is for"

The young woman stay silent; her eyes can't not show irritation toward Kagome

"Oh well it not like you're the first. Have a good life" Kagome wave off to the young women who bit her lip bitterly as she left the giant mansion she once live in luxuries.

Kagome close the door as the grin on her lips grew.

"Another one down" she turned to the maid, "put my father on the line," then she, herself settled on the couch and turn on the giant plat screen TV in front of her.

"Mistress," the maid said softly as she handed Kagome the phone.

"Congratulation!" she said in amuse, "you made a new record"

"I suppose she had left," the cold voice replied back

"This one leaves without a word. How much did you give her?" laughing, she added, "When will the next one be coming?" she laughs again.

"My new step-mother"

"Consider your tone young lady," the cold voice ordered.

Kagome shrug, it not like she and her father have the best relationship.

"Whatever I just hope the next one won't be as bitchy or annoying as your previous one" her tone was definitely amused.

"You know not everything has to be about look, I mean you got to go by the number also" Kagome can't help but snicker at that one.

There was a sigh on the other line. It seem like he was quite use to his daughter rude sarcasm.

Kagome ignored her father sigh, "And most importantly, they need to know their place."

"Kagome…" another sigh, "even if I don't get tire off them, you'll drive them out eventually. No one could withstand your sarcasm once it started"

"Ahh... I'm glad to see you understand that quite well," she laughs again and hung up.

She smirked knowing right now her father would be furious, the thought amuse her more.

Flipping through the channel she found nothing interesting. Just when she decided to gave up something caught her eye.

"Top ten most wanted Bachelors?" Kagome's eyes follow the words on the TV until one that got her laughing.

"The number one most wanted Bachelor is Sesshomaru Tanaka? You got to be kidding me. Just last week he was on the front page for most scandalous." Kagome scoffed.

"Stupid girls these days got no life so they went and voted for a silver hair freak that changes girlfriends every month." Remembering what she read on the paper last week, her disgust for the unknown bachelor grew more.

"He had the most extreme scandals ever. How did he always manage to jump to the top?"

"Now a day money and power is everything," she sighed but then chuckled slightly to herself.

"Well doesn't that sound awfully familiar," she hop off the couch, grabbed her cell and sweater and fled out the door.

"How sad I take after his last name."

________________________________________________________________________

A loud laugh was heard throughout the room and spread through the hall as the door open and a young women step in.

"How rare," she smile, eyes narrow at the young man with black hair sitting not too far away.

"What it is so amusing that you got "icicle" here laughing, Miroku."

"Sango, what a pleasant surprise," Miroku stand up to greet her.

The young man who sat next to Miroku just tilted his head slightly, his way of greeting. He didn't smile, his eyes clearly show that he did not like the word he just been address as.

"Watch your word Sango," the corner of his lips curled, "Or should I say soon to be Mrs. Watanabe?"

Sango glare at Miroku who shrugged, smiling, delighted by the name.

"I see this is what you're laughing about. I find it ridiculous, a lawyer such as myself are being force into arrange marriage. How utter absurd."

Miroku winced at the word, "Aren't you being too harsh my dear?" He smiled.

"I dare you to call me that again" Sango harden her tone.

Miroku shot his hand up as if to surrender; before he could speak he was cut off.

"Lover quarrel, how nice but my office isn't such a place," the young man with the silver hair spoke up. His voice made the air aerie, dangerous and cold.

"You know your sarcasm remind me of someone, you two should meet. Certainly it'll be interesting," she fished out her cell, smiling as she saw the name on the screen.

"Speaking of the devil," she turned to meet his blank face, "What do you said? She's a full package." Sango laughed, only to know the meaning behind her words.

"Hello?" she said to the phone.

"I'm bore, let meet," Kagome make it quick and short.

"Thank but no thank," short and cold, as it always is, replied beside her.

"Sure I'm free right now," Sango lifted her hand to check her watch, "Where do you want to meet?"

"The usual," How cheap can she be on word? Sango thought.

"Okay, I'll see you later" after hanging up, she turned and shrugged at her boss. "Oh well, It's your loss. And I got to go."

"How can you just come and leave like that." Miroku hurtful voice spoke up; apparently Sango couldn't careless and dash out the door.

"A prosecutor and a lawyer, you two couldn't suit each other more perfectly," his laugh is also toneless.

Miroku smug, "It about time you find yourself a woman..." he laughed knowing his friend dislike women more than anything, but yet always accompany by them. Annoying creature, it's what he called them.

"And when haven't I?" He chuckled slightly.

"Ah.. Yes" Miroku sigh, "poor Minako, pitiful Yurika, lovely Mika ...shall I continues?" Miroku smirk.

"Are you envious?" His friend laughed and Miroku smirk dissolved from his face at once.

"And why not? How splendid would it be if my handsome face can be on teen cover magazine instead of being next to criminals." He threw his friend a magazine close by.

"How nice must it be to be the most wanted bachelor, the rating haven't change in 3 weeks."

"So it seem."

_______________________________________________________________________

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a shadow seated in the empty chair beside him, mindful not he continue to drink.

"Fancy seeing you here," the stranger greeted him, "aren't you popular now a day" he called for a shot and the bartender complied with a bow.

Sesshomaru slowly finish his shot, "And so I cannot be here?" He replied without facing the club's young owner and called for another shot.

Kouga swing his chair around and lean his back against the bar with one of his elbow for support and the other holding the drink.

"We're old college; you needn't to speak so formal. Where's that lecher, Miroku?"

Sesshomaru laugh amusingly, "Did you not read the news? He getting marry, to Sango none the least"

Kouga eyebrow raise, "You mean Sango Ito? Our Tae Kwon Do girl?"

Sesshomaru smirked, taking a sip while Kouga broke out in laughter.

"Though it hard to believe he agree to tie his hand with marriage. Did he not say to live his life with all the beauties of the world" Kouga can't help but laugh again.

"He may not like the idea of arrange marriage but Sango is his first love" Sesshomaru reply. His tone never less, stays the same.

"I see you had your hair up today" Kouga said, flipping his own pony tail. "My style just keep rising eh?"

Sesshomaru stay silent, who doesn't know the little master of the most popular club, is known for his style. Though, it is not the reason why Sesshomaru chose to have his hair in a pony tail.

"You're still a man of a few words aren't you" Kouga laughed, "it about time you lose that title of yours."

Sesshomaru called for another shot as he noticed Kouga glass place on the bar next to him. Something or more accurately, someone has caught his eye, because he is no longer seated next to Sesshomaru but out in the dance floor.

Sesshomaru spun his chair around for the first time in two hour he arrived. He scans his eyes around the crowed dance floor and wonder why he come. He doesn't like this kind of atmosphere; the light and music are such bothersome to his ears and eyes. Taking in another sip he found his answer.

"Right. The drinks."

Slightly tilt his head toward the bar tender he ask, "Who is that girl your young master dancing with?" Or at least he was trying to...dance with her. But rather quite forcefully.

The bartender knew right away who Sesshomaru was talking about. "She is young master ex-girlfriend. He doted on her very differently from others" the young guy answer.

Sesshomaru slowly found himself interested, "Oh? Is that so?"

Sesshomaru had got along well with Kouga, who only know to spend his father money, is because they have the same view on women. So who would this girl be that had Kouga look at her differently? Surely it's a bit amusing.

"Yes. She also last the longest. Actually, she herself declares the break up," the young worker seems to know a lot. Or maybe it's just Kouga carefree scandalous life.

"And her name is?" Sesshomaru said shortly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tanaka, but young master forbid us to speak of her name." He replied softly.

"I see." Sesshomaru chuckle, "You may get back to work."

The bartender bow as he moves off to collect other glasses. Sesshomaru toy with his glass, allowing his eyes to drift to Kouga so called ex.

"She not a bad dancer, more than that everything else is just average" he said boringly.

"Low cut jean and bit too short for a tank top" Sesshomaru said after a minute of good look at her. "Just another wench," he smiled amusingly to himself.

Maybe to others eyes, everything else won't be just average, but to Sesshomaru everything that passes his eye will be just average.

"Hmm.. Have I seen her somewhere?" He questioned himself.

Sesshomaru is not a man of forgetful; surely if she looks familiar he must have seen her before. Maybe the drink is clogging his mind. Suddenly he tilt his head slightly, raises his glass and smiled.

Out on the dance floor Kagome can't help but scowl, how could she forget this club own by her annoying, jerk of a boyfriend. Well...ex boyfriend. Who had claimed that he love her, as if she believe that which she doesn't, and was found in bed the next morning with another girl. So much for love...well love never last anyway. So that sayonara to Kouga.

Somehow Kouga scandalous lives remind her of that bachelor she doesn't like even though she never met him. If not counting seeing his face continuously on the front page newspaper or latest magazine.

Yea …he and Kouga, they're the same.

Though, Kagome have to admit that he was good looking, very good looking. How she love to run her finger through those silver long hair. They just look so soft and silky. Either that's why he keeps appearing in her mind or she was just jealous of his hair. She had never seen anyone with such beautiful hair, so beautiful she convinced herself that it can't be real. But that still doesn't change the fact that she dislikes him.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked annoyingly, without bother to face Kouga.

"Come on Kagome, how can you just left like that without a word." Kouga grabbed her by the waist and... well tried to dance along.

"I think you pretty much know why yourself." Kagome pushed his hand away. "Don't tell me that night was dreadful because I'm not there, because you looked pretty happy to me. I almost choke on my breakfast having to see such erotic first thing in the morning" Kagome laughed and be sure to include a lot of sarcasm.

She swayed to the music making it obvious that Kouga wasn't even there.

"Tell me what you want and I'll get it. As long as you're not mad at me," he spinned her around and they dance together. From other point of view, you probably can't tell that they are arguing.

Kagome laughed loudly as she moved her hip against his.

"What make you think I can't afford my need?" She could tell that Kouga was getting annoyed by her sarcasm. But still, he held it in.

How stupid and pointless. Just get lost. Kagome thought.

But Kouga wasn't the only things that bother her. Somehow she feel that she was being watch, it was rather an annoying feeling.

By this time Kouga voice has fallen out due to the music, or she just simply shove them out. But he still won't let go of her, so she have no choice but to continue dancing. Of course she could always beat him up, but beating up the young master of the club she in right now doesn't seem like much of a good idea to her.

And that gaze on her back is not so very comfortable.

Kagome didn't want to make it obvious so she wraps her arms around Kouga neck, rest her chin on his shoulder as they sway to the music. But her eyes never stop looking around. It didn't take much to find where that uncomfortable gaze come from. The culprit was looking straight at her, he seem pretty comfortable and bemuse. He was staring right at her and still staring even though he knew he been caught.

He raise his glass at her and smile, the way he did it annoy her. Just slightly tilt his head and raise his glass with a half smile, to Kagome was consider rude. It didn't help since she was already annoyed by Kouga. And so she sends him a deadly glare.

But to her surprise he keeps on staring, slowly taking a sip every 5 minutes. His smile seem bemuse, but at what? Her? The thought of that annoy her more. Who does he think he is?

Under the many colorful lights that constantly moves everywhere; it's hard to see his appearance clearly. He's very lucky that Kouga was here. She knows Kouga temper well, not wanting to make a scene, but that doesn't mean she'll let it go.

If not for Kouga she would march right over and give him a nice speech. What kind of guy stared boldly at girl he had never met, not to mention that irritating smile….but very seducing at the same time. Surely, it irritating.

She let go of Kouga after her "mission accomplish" right away, making Kouga a little surprise and confuse. Suddenly just wraps herself against him, he thought he had accomplish in persuading her. Kouga was happy and full with pride and then Kagome let go of him like she just touch fire. Kagome let out a hearty laugh. Kouga's face was dumb found.

Not too far away, Sesshomaru's grin grew wider. Amuse at Kagome action and Kouga face. "How childish."

He turned around and called for another shot; continued looking like he was 2 hours ago. But the way Kagome dance keep appearing in his mind. To dance like that, what man could keep his composer straight? The ironic thing about that is, she got a face of an angel.

And to think that he let these thoughts get into his mind like this, the drink must really get to him. Sesshomaru decide to stop and leave before anything more unreasonable thought appear in his mind again.

On the other hand.

"For the last time, Kouga" Kagome gritted her teeth, "let go!"

"Come on, Kagome, let be reasonable." Kouga's stubborn.

For the love of god! Kagome yanked her arm out of Kouga grasped, " Reasonable? Me?" She laughed, "I didn't even know you knew of the word. Stop being an ass and leave me alone."

As if he would, so as soon as she finished talking, she ran for it.

It wasn't fun cutting through couples and pushing through people, who are like wild animals. This is why you don't drink and dance, you'll look like pigs shaking their butt. Well …to Kagome at the least.

Due to pushing and …pushing through wild 'pigs' Kagome had lost her sense of direction and went right straight into Sesshomaru, who was on his phone and about 5 step near the exist. They both went down as his cell phone went flying up and into the dance floor, where it been destroyed by a nice pair of heel.

Sesshomaru scowled and Kagome's jaw dropped as both their eyes landed on the cell phone. Well... what was left of it.

"I'm so sorry, here my card, I'll buy you a new one." Kagome said quickly, dare not to look at the man she had tackled.

Sesshomaru mind not the cell but of the position they're in, he had not the time to speak when a woman voice quickly apologizes. He took a good look at her and smiled.

Amusingly, he spoke "Oh what a pleasure, it's Kouga's wench." His tone is full of bemusement.

"I'm sorr- What? Wench?" Kagome could not believe her ears. "Excuse me?" she looked at him for the first time. What kind of idiot wore shade at a night club?

"Do you know who you're speaking to? I dare you to say that again." He is so asking for it.

"Wench," he smiled, "get off of me." Without another word, Sesshomaru push Kagome off.

Kagome was bewildered. She had it. He must really want it now… and she is so not holding back.

"Sir, you have such a handsome face" Kagome smile sweetly as Sesshomaru's brows went up. Before he even knows it, his "handsome" face took in a full blow from Kagome's fist.

Sesshomaru didn't fall; only manages to stagger back a little. He raised his hand to wipes the blood from his lips. Damn the wench can punch.

Kagome smirked at him, "Next time think before you speak."

As she turned to leave, she was grabbed back, forcefully, from the waist by Sesshomaru. He dragged her to a rather, dark and unnoticeable, corner.

"Don't just hit and run," he said in a voice full of tease. "Won't you like a taste of what you did?" Before Kagome could have any reaction, she was pulled into a harsh and forceful kiss. Does he not know how to kiss? All she can seem to taste is the saltiness of the blood. And his kiss is not at all gentle.

Kagome tried to squirm out from his hands but he was too strong for her, she give up as he finally pulled away. It was too dark to see anything but he know that she did not enjoy that kiss at all. Of course not, after all, he never intended for it to be enjoyable.

"You ass!" Kagome raise her hand again but this time Sesshomaru caught it.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to let you punch me the second time?" He twisted her arm around and push her face against the wall. "If you think I don't hit girl then you are mistakenly wrong. Wench." He breathes into her ear.

"You-" Kagome gasped as she feels his hand on her bottom. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

This got to be the most frustrated day of her life. Why in hell did she have to bump into this jackass? First it was Kouga, the weirdo who stared, and now, HIM.

To Kagome surprise, Sesshomaru was only to pull out the cell phone she kept in her back pocket. He let go off her harshly, Kagome winces in pain. Holding her wrist she looked at him angrily. Shit! I think broke my wrist.

"If you want your phone back, there will be a condition," in the dark she heard him chuckled, tonelessly. "Of course it'll be your choice to want it back or not. But I'm sure it's a lot of fun to play with."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's back angrily as he waves goodbye to her with her phone in his hand.

"Arrogant jerk, just you wait. I'll show you not to mess with Kagome Higurashi"

"Ah shit! He did break my wrist!"


	2. Sue him then accompany him for lunch

Sue him then accompany him for lunch

Chapter 2

Kagome's lip curled up again when the first thing Sango did was laugh when she saw her.

"I didn't called you here to laugh at me," Kagome replied bitterly, when what happen yesterday appear in her head **again**. To be honest, she was scare back there. His cold, toneless voice was enough to make her heart jump out of her chest. He must be one of those living dead. A freaking zombie. Yes, that's what he was. Watch when she'll see him again.

"What happened to you? Yesterday at lunch, you were just fine," Sango couldn't help but to laugh again. Kagome was not someone who let's herself get hurt, even if it was just a scratch. But the Kagome sitting in front of her right now look like a little kid who had her candy taken away. All bundled up and had been cast away.

"What wrong? Do you need a hand?" she snickered.

A flying pillow went straight her way, "I'm sorry… Ha…ha." Sango looked at Kagome's scowling face and it made her remember that her boss had an extremely irritated face this morning, not that he always have a cheerful face anyway. The funny thing was he was also…injured.

"I broke a bone okay? You can stop laughing now," Kagome had on a serious face now.

"I need you to sue someone for me!"

"What?!"

* * *

"Ha aha ha," Miroku point at Sesshomaru face "Oh my god, Jesus like cheese! Is that really you Sesshomaru?"

Miroku burst out laughing right away as soon as he saw Sesshomaru. The killer look on his face was no doubt Sesshomaru but what had happen to that perfect face of his? A nasty bruise had suddenly taken place. How interesting.

No way would Sesshomaru tell idiot Miroku that a girl had hit him. Of course, he would never let out something that would hurt his pride. And that wench definitely will not get away with this. He clutched her phone in his hand.

"I accidentally bump into something," he growled under his breath.

Miroku burst into another fit of laughter, but first he had to dodge a deadly dart that was flying towards him. "I'm sorry, it just hard to believe Sesshomaru would have an "accident"." He made the quote with his finger, "What have you done to Sesshomaru?" He eyed Sesshomaru suspiciously.

"Ignorant fool," he whacked Miroku on the head. "Don't you have better things to do than hang around my office all day?" Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed Miroku's collar, "My secretary and other females worker have been complaining, and as a prosecutor you should know it's a crime to go around harassing women less molest them." Then Sesshomaru pushed Miroku back into the chair and dust his hands off as if he had just touched something dirty.

"I wouldn't want you, almost a husband and your wife to met each other in court before in bed," Sesshomaru said in amuse but coldly. Even if he doesn't warn Miroku, the lecher, Sango would surely kill him, before anyone else would.

"We're old friends, how could you be so cruel?" Miroku complain.

Sesshomaru glared at him right away, making Miroku gulp. "You still dare to say that?" he looked at him as if to say: Do you want to die?

"If it wasn't for you…" he suddenly stops short. Unpleasant memory should not be dig up. He let out a long sigh and point at the door. A signal for Miroku to get the heck out. Fast.

"But...it was a … accident," Miroku said weakly. Remember to smile, and disappear before something would crash. For if he stays any minute longer.

* * *

"Stop gawking will you? I know you heard me," Kagome is growing out of patient looking at Sango's surprise face.

"Why are you so surprise? It not likes it the first time I do crazy stuff."

"Yes, but it the first time you want to sue someone," Sango point out, "don't you usually use the dark method. You know like hiring people to beat some lowly scum that "disrespect" you or something?"

"Sango! You're a lawyer, you shouldn't talk like that," she sent her feet flying this time, "Plus I'm not like that at all!"

"Yea sure," Sango scoffed, "and I'm friends with you. Give me a break, Kagome. Last time you sent people to beat up some dude who flirted with you. He only spoke three words and you thought he was already being rude to you," Sango hold up her finger as if to count,

"And that not even worse than the time you beat them up **yourself.**" Sango laughed.

"What it is this time, what did he do to got you go by the law now?" Sango joked.

Kagome pout, gosh will Sango ever take me seriously? She treats me like a kid and she's only what? Three years older. Hallelujah.

"I want to sue that jackass…Er, I mean jerk for stealing!" Kagome shout as her anger spouted again.

"Stealing? Since when did you care about that? Did you not buy new stuff every time you lost something or get stolen?" Sango pointed out another fact of Kagome, "I'm very busy Kagome plus you should know my...uh…very reluctant up-coming event," Sango blush as she finished.

"Your wedding," Kagome state blankly.

Who doesn't know Sango has been storing more than just a crush for her soon to be husband, which she claims to hate and annoy, since grade school. Even though Kagome have been studying abroad, from the way Sango always mentions him is pretty daylight obvious, even though she denies it. What was his name again? Kagome tried to remember the name Sango called him. Was it idiot Miroku? Miroku the lecher? How about that stupid name he called himself, Tokyo Romeo?

That one got Kagome laughing for quite long. How does Sango come to like that idiot? Tell it to her tomato face.

"If you do this I'll plan your wedding for you," Kagome laughed.

Sango sigh, if she didn't give up before Kagome entered sarcastic mode, she'll die by her own fluster. "Okay…who do you want to sue? What's his name? Evidence. Yes, I'll definitely need it."

Back to reality, Kagome flash Sango a nervous smile, "Yea… I don't really know his name" Heck she don't even know what he look like! But she does know that he has very long silky hair.

Sango's brows raised in questioning.

"As of yet… and the evidence… he kind of took it with him," Kagome, also, just realizing the obvious fact herself, "But I will," she assure Sango.

"And now you may leave because my arm hurts." Guess that's mission impossible…for now. Speaking of now… Sango needed to go before she decided to give Kagome one of those lectures about her "childish" prank or whatever that she did.

She kind of got tired hearing that every time she needed her… to kind of clean up her mess. And in return she gets one of those boring lecture.

Displease with the fact that she knew nothing about him while he'd probably know everything about by scrolling through her phone made her angry. She took out her home phone and dialed her number.

* * *

"So the wench's name is Kagome. Weird, she didn't put her surname," Sesshomaru scroll through the rest of Kagome's contact info. "Born in 1987, that must mean, she's 21."

Just then the phone ring, playing a catchy tune; the screen flashed up and the word "home" appeared. A smile slowly making its way across his stone feature, "Finally, she calls."

He let it ring for the fifth time before answering,

"Hello?" his cold voice broke the silent air in the room.

"You!" Kagome shouted as soon as she heard the familiar voice. She would not forget that voice even if she dies. How could she? For it sends chills down her spine.

"Of course, who else but me?" he chuckled.

How she hated that laugh of his, it was light but full of amusement. "I suppose you know why I called?"

"Do I?" he questioned with enlightenment. For, if he knew how Kagome's blood was near the point of boiling, he would certainly laugh.

"Let get to the point," Kagome tried to be patient. When she finds out who he is, surely he would not be the one to enjoy the last laugh.

"You have one day to return my phone before I'll sued you."

"Oh? And how would you do that Miss Kagome? Without even knowing my name?" he said in amuse. This girl must have been so mad that she forgot the most obvious fact.

The fact that he had mentioned her name made Kagome's blood boil. This pompous, arrogant jerk! Does he considering himself as the emperor or something? And does he really need to remind her of that? She was already angry with herself for not realize it sooner. It irritating that he know so well of the condition she in. He knew full well that she was at a disadvantage.

"Nothing to say Miss Kagome?" a cold but an amused laugh broke the silent air again.

"I have told you already, if you want your phone back you must look for me. Perhaps if you lower your voice and ask me nicely, maybe I'll tell you where to find me."

What? This jerk! Now he wanted her to look for him too? Just because I punch him once, now he's torturing me. What a selfish, grudge holder and not at all gentleman-like jerk!

If it wasn't for the all the "big people" in her contract list that she was currently applying for internship, without her father's doing behind her back, he would be so dead. The thing she hated most was lowering her voice, not to anyone and definitely never him.

_Fine, I'll go and see what he looks like. If he looks good, then I'll give him a buy one get one free black eye. If Buyo was here, I'll have him scratch his eye out! _

* * *

Kagome slammed her hands on the table, making the secretary jumped. Pushing her glass in she look at the young girl's red face.

"How may I help you miss?" she asks calmly instead of getting annoyed by Kagome's recent action.

"Where's your president?" She asked, too angry to notice that she was being very rude. It didn't surprise Kagome to find out that, the guy was a president of a big company. Maybe that was why he was being so arrogant.

The secretary picked up the phone; about to call Sesshomaru to inform that he has a guest waiting for him, but Kagome stopped her.

"Just tell me where his office is."

"Down the hallway miss," she looked at Kagome's stomping figure down the hall without question, and turned her focus back to the computer again.

Kagome forcefully push the door open, making it clash against the wall, loudly.

"I'm here," she said blankly, she must keep herself compose. If he in the business world he must know who she is.

What an embarrassment!

"I can see," Sesshomaru turn from his big chair to face his awaiting guest. "Welcome," he smirk, spinning her cell from his pointer by the strap. His voice was still cold as ever.

Seeing him for the first time gave Kagome quite a shock. She could not help but to stare at him. He was beautiful from head to toe, his appearance gave no flaws. Pale white skin with flowing long silver hair bringing out a pair of ice cold amber eyes accompany by long thick lashes and a straight tall nose. She never saw anyone so good looking, except…. except…

Could he? It is possible? But with such beautiful silver hair in Japan there could only be one. It is him! The person she hated so much was now the perverted cell phone stealer. Could this day be any better?

Marching straight to his face to confirm her answer, unexpectedly, setting the distance between them a little too close.

" Are. You. Sesshomaru. Tanaka?" she said each word slowly, as if he would hear wrong.

A small smile appeared quickly as it disappeared, "What an honor to be recognized," he said amusingly.

How she would love to knock the lights out of him for she would not hear that cold, fill with tease, voice toward her. Or that annoying half smiles that he often put on and then quickly vanish. And those eyes that look at her as if he was seeing right through her. He always manages to send chills down her spine.

His eyes were surely amazing up close. Realizing her thoughts, she quickly straightened herself enough distance from him.

He smiled, very amused while watching her every reaction. Kagome felt her face grew hot from his smile, she blush not because he was smiling, but that he was smiling, knowing the reason why she suddenly pulled away.

"I've come like you asked," she said patiently, "now will return my phone?"

"Not yet," he said shortly.

Kagome hated his way of speaking, "I asked nicely. What more do you want?" she gritted through her teeth. She mustn't allow herself to get mad in front of him. It was maddening.

He chuckled slightly, watching Kagome try to compress her temper in front of him. He didn't know teasing a girl could be so delightful. Maybe it's just her. The thought may him smile unknowingly.

Kagome clenched her hand, he called her here just to sit and watch him wonder in his own world and laugh? Self centered jerk. Does he not know that there was a lady waiting before his eyes?

"What do you want?"

"Tsk. A lady shouldn't speak so hoarse." he mused.

"You!"

"I'm hungry, would you like to accompany me for lunch?" he asked with a little chuckle, and left before Kagome's angry form.

"It's not like I have a choice" she murmured, following behind.

* * *

"What are you doing? Get your hands of me you pervert!" Sango smacked Miroku's hand away as he tried once again to grope her.

"How can you say such cruel thing to your husband?" Miroku whined.

"You are not yet my husband nor I wish you to be," Sango glared at him, "and you will not touch me without my permission before or after the wedding."

"You're so mean!" Miroku pretend to be hurt, while Sango just rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Miroku grinned making Sango turn her head his way, only to see the most two unexpected people walk in together.

"Heh… I bet you that they'll make a scene," Miroku challenge Sango.

Sango curl her lip at him, "Of course with Kagome's temper, something will happen for sure. Plus you only know her by me. Play fair."

"One is impossible to understand the other is unreasonable in any way, put them together and what do you get?" he smirks.

"Let's bet on who'll fall for who first?" Sango suggest.

"You are on," Miroku grinned, "I bet Sesshomaru will fall for Kagome first."

"Then I'll bet on Kagome. You'll lose badly," she laughed evilly and cracked her knuckles.

"Let make it more fun…for the two of us," Miroku grinned widely, "and for the two of them."

"Fill me in," she snickered.

"We'll create "coincidental" meetings for the two of them and of course it's always fun to add in some of our own tricks," Miroku chuckled, "until we can finally determine who will be the winner."

"I got you," Sango smiled. They both had an evil glint in their eyes.

"And if I win?" Sango asked.

"If you win…you can do anything you want with me," he laughed.

"As if I want anything to do with you," she curled her lips, but smiling inside.

"And if I win," Miroku mused, his hand slowly making its way over to Sango's, "you can't ever use any law with me again. And I'll use my rights as a husband…"

"You're a fox." Sango glared at him but her hand stayed in his.

* * *

"You're not eating?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome bother not to look at him. What? She can't even sulk now? "I'm not hungry,"

"Suit yourself," he said plainly and continued eating. Even so his eyes follow her every movement. How he would love to kiss that pouted lip again. Kagome had her arms fold with an unhappy expression. Once in a while, she would move in her seat. What poor patience she contains, he thought in amuse. Childish.

Kagome move again, how uncomfortable sitting here with someone she hate. Worse, she was watching him eat. Can he eat anymore slower than this?! What a pain.

"Your wrist" Sesshomaru speak for the second time they arrived.

Now he noticed, heartless. "Yes it's broken. It's all yours fault."

He laughed, "Then my jaw is…" he looked at her, half smiling, expecting an answer.

"It's also your fault," Kagome quickly added, at least there's something that eased her.

"If you didn't call me such foul word, I wouldn't hit you. How un-gentleman like."

He laughed again making Kagome look at him, questioning, and slightly irritated.

"And using a fist on someone is very lady like?" He asked in amuse.

How she hated his sarcasm, "I just met you, I don't even know you. It is very rude of you to call me such name."

"And I suppose I met you before, know you even. Is that why you can punch me like that?" he chuckled at Kagome angry face. Surely, controlling one's temper is not one of her best things.

"I don't care, you're a guy, you should know better," Kagome almost yelled. She hated him before, now she hated him even more.

"Should I? I'm not god," he laughed again.

How she hated that laugh, "I did what you want; now return what I asked for."

"It always been there, you just never noticed" he stand up under Kagome surprise eyes. "The bill cost the same for my injury, please gladly paid it," he laughed again before walking away.

"Hey! What about my phone!?" she shouted back only to see his hand flip up and wave goodbye to her.

Arrogance. Everything he does or say is arrogant. Gladly paid what? And after an hour sitting here watching him eat, he expected her to "gladly" pay for him? Not to mention, she was hungry!

Just then a familiar sound came to her ear, pulling her out of thoughts. "How come this sound so familiar…and so close?"

"Miss your phone is ringing," the waitress told her.

Such an idiot, she scowled to herself, looking at the phone ringing on the table. It was there all along. Cheerfully she turned to the waitress, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the waitress happily said back, "Here is the bill, Miss."

Kagome face turned sour again but suddenly happy again. The light bulb above her head had lit up again. She smiled evilly.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any money on me right now. I came with my boyfriend but he had left for an emergency. Please send the bill to him,"

The waitress smiled weirdly at Kagome, or actually she didn't know how to act in front of her odd customer. "Of course, what will be his name?" she politely replied.

"Oh you know him," she grinned, "Sesshomaru Tanaka."

No doubt, the waitress immediate responds with a surprise face. Kagome took her chance and fled.

"Now let see if he did anything to my phone," Kagome muttered to herself as she opened her phone to check. "Oh! A message, weird I don't recognize the number."

She opened the message to her surprise eyes. Why if not him then who else, that jerk with pretty hair! The message said: _I forgot to say something yesterday, Happy Birthday. As for the gift, I already gave it to you. But sadly you didn't seem to enjoy it." _

It didn't say who it was, but of course Kagome already knew exactly who it was.

And yes, yesterday was her birthday. And that is exactly how she spent her birthday.


	3. To dine with your enemy

To dine with your enemies

Chapter 3

"Welcome home young master," the maid opens the door as the first bell rang. She greeted him with a smiled, expecting nothing more than a cold look. She politely takes the jacket from his hands and excuse herself.

As Sesshomaru loosen his tie, another servant came up to him, "Young master." He greeted Sesshomaru first, "The lady had called today, it seem that she have some well new to share with you. She is expecting a call back."

Sesshomaru just nodded and continued up to his room. There he threw everything on the bed, grabbed his bathrobe and went straight to the bathroom. The mansion was quiet, the only sounds that were heard, were sounds of shuffling from the servants cleaning and the sound of water running.

* * *

Kagome was lying on the couch, stretch out completely, watching some television. While she was switching the channels back and forth, she was also stuffing herself with potatoes chips. Then the door bell ring and a maid immediately came running out. As for Kagome she hopped up right away and awaits her guest. Surprise maybe, this house rarely have any guest except for Sango. Even the very owner doesn't live here.

To Kagome surprised, it was none other than her father. Disappointed, her turns her back and focus on the TV, again.

"Won't you even greet me?" a voice full of authority asked from behind her. Without even bothering to turn around to face her father, Kagome replied, "I think you have the wrong house," she smirked.

"That is no ways to talked to your father who just return home from a long business trip overseas." He settled himself on the opposite couch facing his daughter. Even so her eyes were still glued on to the TV, as if the insurance commercial was very interesting.

"What are you talking about, dear father?" she smiled sweetly, to the TV, "I didn't even know you were gone"

"Kagome," her father's was running low and his voice was commanding, "I expect you to speak more properly when talking to me"

"If you have something to said, then just say it. You're being a nag right now."

Kagome's father breathe out angrily but his face remain composed, "I know you resent me right now because of your late mother but-"

"Don't speak to me about my mother." Kagome turn to her father angrily, "You are in no position to talk about her!" She stood up and walked away, up to her bedroom.

"I'm getting marry," her father said calmly.

Kagome stopped at the middle of the stairs as she heard the words. Turning to face the father, she smiled, "It not the first time I heard about it. You needn't to inform me about it" Then she continued on her way to her room.

"Why it is so stressful to have a conversation with your only daughter," he chuckled to himself.

* * *

"Hello mother." Sesshomaru greeted his over sea mother through the webcam.

"Oh dear, can't you at least greeted your mother with a smile instead of that stone face?" Unlike Sesshomaru, his mother had a soft and gentle voice.

"I heard you have good news to tell me" Sesshomaru replied blankly.

"Yes! Wonderful news in fact, you always wanted me to find a man who would love and take care of me, right?"

"Yes, that is true. I don't like seeing you lived all by yourself in a foreign country. By the tone of your voice, I suppose you found one to your liking," Sesshomaru smiled.

His poor mother, who went over sea since his father death, was lonely and that she only wanted peace within herself. The truth was, she grieving over the man she loved so much. Yes, it has been ten years since he was left fatherless. Thanks to a certain someone.

"Don't put it so simply dear," his mother said with happiness written across her face, "He was a wonderful man."

"I'm glad you're happy. Now tell me, who is this man?"

"He's a Japanese business man; it was like fate when I met him. He came to do business and was staying long. We known each other for about four months now, we talked about getting further so we decided to get marry!" his mother squeal with joy while Sesshomaru remain emotionless.

"Do you think it was too rash dear?" she asked him when she saw his emotionless face.

"Whatever makes you happy mother," he replied gently.

"That's great! I'm flying over tomorrow morning and I have a surprise for you!" his mother said cheerfully. It has been a while seeing his mother in such a long time. For her to come home so happy was a bit reassuring.

"Won't you tell me who this man is mother? If he is a Japanese business man, I'll surely know him," Sesshomaru asked so he could do a background check on the man. Not that he didn't trust his mother. But she had been kept away for so long, opening her heart again would certainly take great strength. He didn't want her to be hurt again.

"I told you it'll be a surprise, you'll meet them tomorrow. I already arranged dinner!"

'Them?' Sesshomaru, question in his mind. "Alright I'll have people to pick you up tomorrow morning at the airport. I'm looking forward to it," he smiled as his mother said her goodbye happily.

"Them.. It seems that I'll have new sibling soon," he repeated his thought.

* * *

A knocked on the door was heard and Kagome turn to turn off the loud music.

"It's unlocked," she said with an unhappy voice.

The maid gently opens the door and was met with her mistress's sour face. She smiled gently, none of the servants here are unfamiliar with their mistress's attitude every time their master return home from work. Even though, it rarely happened, the air in the house would always become heavy and dreadful. That was the only time they would dare not to speak. At those times, silence would fill the giant mansion, where the only sound they would hear was the loud music coming from their mistress's room.

"The master asked me to pass a message to you," the maid replied. Kagome sat on her bed, her arms crossed at her chest, waiting.

The maid smiled and continued, "He said that tomorrow night the young mistress is to inform back to the house at 7:00 PM sharp. He said that you are to dress formally to attend dinner with his fiancé and her son. It's an order." She waited for any reaction from Kagome.

"That is all," She bowed and left the room.

Kagome let herself fall back against the bed. 'Great, now I'm about to have a new step brother too?' Kagome wasn't too happy with the thought; irritation was evident on her face. She really hopes that her new step brother would be a little brat. She wouldn't be able to stand it if he was older than she was. But if this woman had a son, then she probably be older than those young women her father always brought home. She couldn't stand it to call someone who's only a few years older than her, mother. But then, she never did anyway. It was simply disgusting to see such young girls hanging all over her so called father. He was old enough to be their dad. Disgusting and degrading.

* * *

"Why the face?" Sango asked after observing Kagome's sulking face for five minutes now.

"He's getting remarried and he wants me to go and have dinner with him. Such nonsense, why so formal now? Before I was never expected to attend any dinners or other craps," Kagome said after a long sigh of frustration. "I don't know what he's up to now, but he definitely has a motive. Treating this like something importing, it frustrates me just thinking about it."

"I think you're thinking too badly of your father, Kagome," Sango said after some thinking, "after all, he's still your father. If it's that hard to forgive, then forget about it."

"Whatever. If he wants to embarrass himself then be my guest. I don't have a problem with embarrassing the most influence business man in Japan. And I'm sure he knew that well."

Sango sighed, the battle between Kagome and her father has yet to reside. She couldn't blame Kagome for hating her dad so much. Especially, not after what happened with her mom. Sango also loved that gentle and caring woman.

Kagome tossed Sango her phone unexpectedly, but she caught in time. Holding the phone she gives Kagome a question look, "Your old phone? Why give it to me?"

"That's the one that got stolen; you can trace back the number of that jerk in there. Do you know who he is? The jerk! It's unbelievable!"

Who?" Sango smiled to herself.

"Sesshomaru Tanaka" Kagome stuck her tongue out in disgust, "Only he would go that low," she quoted his words in her head. 'You're wrong if you think I don't hit girls. Blah.. Blah.. Blah.. Who does he think he is?'

Sango laughed loudly, very amused with the news. So her all high and mighty boss had an accident with her best friend. No wonder one is bruise in the face and the other is cast. He even goes to the trouble to create another meeting with Kagome. Their "fateful" meeting was quite a show.

"Kagome, I'm sorry but I can't sue him for you," she said after the long laughter. Kagome look at her friend confusingly. Sango laugh too much now a day. Does getting married with Miroku stress her to that limited?

"Why not?"

"I work for him, Kagome," she mused, "I can't sue my own boss, unless I want to get fired."

"What!?!" Kagome was dumbfounded for a minutes, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked Kagome," Sango smirked.

"Bull!" Kagome snap her finger.

She knew Sango was a personal lawyer for a very big corporation, with firm stands in the business world. Everyone in the business world would know that Japan has two most powerful corporations going head to head with each others for years. She thought that her boss would be an old man with many experiences. How someone so young like him could control such a big Corp. and remain his place till now. If not for him, her father would be at the top of Japan's business world. That show how strong and powerful Sango boss is. How could it turn out to be him?

"What kind of relationship do you have with my boss?" Sango smiled in amused, "To what limit that you have to sue him?"

Kagome's face immediately turns red, unaware of her own blush she said quickly, "I don't even know him. How could we have a relationship?"

Sango was having fun with this; it was rare to see Kagome blush. Her dear friend never even knew of the word embarrassment.

"Really?" Sango teased, "A one night stand sound pretty promising."

"Gosh Sango, who do you think I am? Your womanizer of a boss would likely to have a one night stand but how could you include me into that category!" Kagome felt mad.

"Ooh you know so well of my boss?" she laughed. Certainly, Kagome would kill her if she knew of the bet she and Miroku made.

Kagome was about to make a comeback but her cell rang at that moment. She looked at her watch, reluctantly she answer the phone, "Hello?"

On the other side the maid answer politely, "Master wants me to remind you that it's almost time for the dinner."

Kagome didn't reply back but hanged up, she turned to Sango unhappily.

"I got to go," she replied shortly.

Sango nodded and wave goodbye to her, she knew better to not say anything. Kagome isn't in the best mood every time her father remarried; though she always said she didn't care.

* * *

A black limo stopped in front of Luxuries, a famous restaurant in Japan. Not anyone can just eat here; it even costs just to make reservation. Sesshomaru stared at the high-class restaurant in front of him, whoever this man was; he's quite impressed with him. To get a reservation at a place like this was not at all easy. He looked around the parking lot, not a single car was spotted.

'It's reserved?' He questioned himself, 'Who would be capable enough to have Japanese's top restaurant reserved?' An unpleasant thought pass by, his eyes darken.

'If not the owner himself...'

"Come dear," the happy voice of his mother pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, let hope tonight is a pleasant night" he said with a smiled, more to himself than to his mother.

"Of course it will be!"

00000000

"Kagome!" Her father said annoyed, "Will you please be still?"

She give him an unhappy look, he shook his head. Stubborn child.

"I expect you to behave tonight." It was an order.

"President, your guest is here," the waiter said breaking the tension between them.

Kagome's father smiled as he stood up to greet her, "Good evening my dear."

Kagome turned her head to see her father's new woman. Surprisingly to her eyes, this woman was amazingly beautiful. Kagome could not help but to let out a small gasp. She looked quite young to be in her middle age, as her father informed Kagome earlier and was quite too beautiful. The most surprising thing about her was her long white hair that fell all the way to her knees. She now realized how much the woman name fit her. Sakura, her white hair spoke for all the white cherry blossoms. Her skin was snow white just likes her hair, but she contained the brightest eyes Kagome had ever seen, well except for one person.

The more she looked at the woman the more she reminds Kagome of a certain specific someone. This woman, her father had met over sea he says? Can there be such coincidence? Not to mention she had a son… the horror she would face. The woman greeted her father with a hug. She had a gentle face of a loving mother. What would a woman like her doing with her father? Could she be indecisive?

"Takumaru," her voice was as soft as she looked, "How I missed you."

Kagome father held her hand and smiled. Kagome felt angry inside when she saw that smile, she hadn't seen he smiled like that in ages. Why only now? She looked at the woman beside her father. She despised all women who came to her father. Even if this woman had a gentle face like her late mother, she still felt irritated towards her. Kagome didn't believe her father's smile, he must be planning something.

"Let me introduced you to my daughter, Kagome," her father said with a voice that will never be spoken to Kagome.

Kagome looked at the woman's beautiful face coldly, she could see her father's disapproving look in the corner of her eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome," she said softly, a voice of a fragile woman.

"I don't think I can accept that pleasure, it's too much for me to handle." Kagome smiled.

She could see the woman was taken back a little, unknown of what to do in a situation like this. Her father frowned,

"I'm sorry for my daughter's manner," her father said putting a hand over Sakura's pale one.

She gave him an understanding smiled. Kagome gagged inside.

"By the way where is your son?" her father asked. A strange smiled appear on his face, that woman didn't noticed but Kagome surely did. A quite dangerous smiled, if she was to say.

"Oh, he went to the men's room. He should be back by now."

As if on cue, the icy voice spoke up from behind, "Sorry, I'm late."

Three heads looked up at the same time, four pair of eyes met, each show a different expression. Surprise, happy, amuse, and very …angry.

Kagome's jaw dropped, "You!" she shouted, the first to break the dead silent.

Sesshomaru minded her not; his eyes were glued on to the man beside his mother. Furious, his eyes show. His hand fisted together, the aura he gave out felt as if he would kill someone in an instant.

"Unacceptable!" Both Kagome and Sesshomaru cried at the same time.

"Kagome!" Her father turned to her, displeased.

"Sesshomaru dear.." the soft voice said, confused with what had suddenly happened around her.

"I object to this marriage!" Kagome said angrily. No way in hell will she live in the same house as him! Over her dead body!

"I cannot and will not accept this marriage." Sesshomaru said firmly, his voice was cold as ever.

"Takumaru Higurashi, I wish to speak to you alone," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"It'll be fair to everyone if we can discuss this matter together," Takumaru smiled. "Kagome sit down and behave" he turned to his angry daughter.

Kagome sat down and folded her arm unhappily. Does her father think she's stupid? If till this point she does not know what is going on and the reason behind this marriage is, then she must be the dumbest person ever. Marrying your enemy's mother? How obvious can it get? For years her father had been trying to consume the Tanaka Corp.

What a better way to do it then family ties? If his only daughter does not know him, then who does? In fact, whoever had a place in the business world knew the way Takumaru Higurashi does his work and how he got his place today. By stepping on people and using dirty tricks, using any means to get what he wanted. A wicked and treacherous man.

"My mother is innocent in spite of everything" Sesshomaru said, trying to remain calm, in front of the person whom he harbor and raise his hatred so long for.

"Everything?" Takumaru raised his eyebrow, his voice show little amusement. Perhaps, only Sesshomaru and he could understand.

Sesshomaru face showed no emotion, he gripped his hand harder, trying hard to compose himself. 'Despicable' is what he wanted to say.

"Perhaps, you should ask your mother if her opinions matter here" Takumaru smiled, a dark smiled that made Sesshomaru blood boil.

Sarcasm. This man sure knew how to hit his enemy's weak spot. Sesshomaru looked at Takumaru with hatred that anyone who sensitive enough could sense it right away. Anyone but this man, he needn't to hide it.

He turned to his mother, who looked at him in confuse and worries. Perhaps, she could sense that something was not right. His heart only move for his mother, he dared not to look in her eyes.

Till now he noticed the girl who was sitting across from his mother. What a small world, he chuckled silently to himself. So she was the daughter of the man he hated most in the world. Life's is cruel, isn't it? His mother eyes said it all. She was in love with that horrid man! He felt his heart twisted. It's hurt.

"Sesshomaru," his mother's small hand gripped his sleeve, he could feel her hand shaking.

"Can we talk?" she asked softly. How fragile his mother was. She turned to Takumaru, "Excuse me," She looked apologetic.

He smiled sweetly to her, "Of course."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but to look at him with disgust. It didn't past his mother eyes.

"What a show," Kagome scoffed after seeing Sesshomaru and his mother leave; her voice couldn't hide the amusement. She didn't intend to.

Her father turned to face her, a smiled full of mystery, "It would seem like you know her son, Kagome."

Kagome ignored her father's question, "What are your motives in doing this?"

Her father smiled, "What do you mean?"

Kagome laughed and fold her arms, "Dear father, how stupid do you think I am to not know Sesshomaru Tanaka? I think everyone know quite well of that name."

Her father didn't answer; instead he chuckled slightly to himself.

"I known well that you only treasure what give you benefit, otherwise they're trash. And I also know well that your goal this time is not the beautiful Sakura's heart, but her son's powerful and rich corporation." She laughed.

"Isn't that right dear father?"

"You think you know your father that well? Well, what if I say I'm serious this time?" her father said with a hidden smiled.

"Of course I won't allow that." Kagome won't accept any woman other than her mother. Even if she died already, how could she ever forget how her mother had died.

Her father laughed, "Then my daughter let me to what I wanted to do. In the end, don't you always get the last laugh?"

"Yes, I'm always the person with the last laugh, but you're the one with all the benefits," She laughed lightly. Her father just smiled, a smiled she knew too well.

"Anyway I don't think you'll get what you want this time, father. Certainly, he will not let this marriage happen, it written all over his face," Kagome replied roughly.

The jerk hadn't spared her one look ever since he got here. She didn't know what happened between her father and Sesshomaru but it clearly show that he hated her father to the core. The way he looked at her when he first noticed she was here said it all. The bitterness and hatred look of discovering she was the daughter of Takumaru Higurashi. He even looked at her the same way he had looked at her father. Disgusted.

She could never forget that look. But then isn't it a good thing? She hated him and he hated her.

"I always get what I wanted. You'll see." Her father smiled that smiled again.

Kagome laughed silently to herself, 'Of course, by any means, that is.'

* * *

Sesshomaru sat silently beside his mother, he know she what wanted to ask. And he wasn't about to tell her the cruel past.

"I'm not sure what's going on," his mother spoke softly, "But you don't seem to like Takumaru much."

Takumaru. Coming from his mother's mouth, the way she spoke his name so gently, is like a challenge to all the nerves in his body. He wanted to kill the man.

He didn't answer her as his eyes darken with anger. He didn't want to look in his mother's eyes, he was afraid that he would see the answer that he did not want to face. He didn't believe in love. Foolish sentimental is love. Something he does not want to see in his mother's eyes now, more than ever. But didn't he want his mother to find happiness before? He laughs silently inside.

But why Takumaru Higurashi...?

They sat in silence for a long while, the air seem to darken with every minute. "Dear…" his mother broke the silence, "..if you don't like, I can.." her voice shaken.

He felt like he would explode at any minutes. Finally he sigh stressfully, "Do you love him?"

"Huh?" His mother was surprised.

"Just answer me this. Do you love him mother? Do you love him to the point that it hurt if you can't be by his side?"

He can feel the bitterness in his voice; "Do you love as much as you love father?"

His mother's was stricken, she seemed trouble, and he felt bad. "I'm sorry, mother."

His mother held his hand gently, "Of course I love him. But you should know that no one can replace your father in my heart."

Her gentle smiled made him feel even guiltier. Wasn't the only thing that matter was for his mother to be happy after so many years? He looked at her face for quite a long time, and then breathes out heavily.

"Whatever makes you happy mother." he looked away.

She places a hand on his shoulder as if to relax him, she could tell that he very tense. Why? She doesn't know. But it clear that he didn't want to tell her. If it troubles him so much to the point that he couldn't face her, she wouldn't ask. For the best, something told her that she shouldn't ask. Is that selfish?

"If it made you unhappy then…" Her voice trail off.

"Don't worry about me," he said firmly, but suppressing his emotions inside. He hasn't seen his mother's smile so happily in ten years. How could he destroy that? Best just to be by her side…and keep an eye on that man.

"I think we've gone off long enough. Let's head back." Sesshomaru replied standing up and quickly left before he could change his mind and see his mother's tears again. Life was cruel indeed.

"You're back," Takumaru smiled, "You've taken quite long."

Sesshomaru ignored Takumaru presence and took his seat with an expressionless face.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said slowly. Does she always talk so slow? Kagome wondered. And so low too. She could barely hear the woman.

"So have you sorted everything out?" Takumaru asked caressing Sakura's hand.

Kagome gagged inside, while Sesshomaru wants to strangle him. Kagome and Sesshomaru both looked away from their unsightly parent's romance.

"Yes, everything will go as planned" she smiled back, she only see him in her eyes.

Kagome almost fell out of her seat. Has she heard wrong? Everything will goes as planned? But weren't they were very dramatic 30 minutes ago? Now Kagome really wonder if this is just a show for her.

"What does that mean exactly?" she asked quickly.

Her father turned to her and smiled sweetly, "That means we will proceed with the wedding dear."

"What?!"


	4. Moving in

Moving in....

"I have to admit, she is very beautiful," Sango stated, looking at the bride hand-in-hand with Kagome's father. Kagome sighed again for the tenth time.

"What's with you?" Sango said disapprovingly, "It's your father's wedding not some kind of funeral, Kagome. So why are you sighing?" Kagome ignored Sango and let out another sighed. She turned away from Sango only to see Miroku and her hateful, "big brother".

He looked the same as usual, handsome but cold and expressionless. Realizing her thought, Kagome shook her head quickly, catching Sango's attention next to her. She looked at Kagome weirdly then followed Kagome's gaze, a smile appeared on her lips.

"Are you looking at your new big brother or my soon-to be husband?" she teased.

"I'm looking at that model in his arms," Kagome replied.

"Jealous?" Sango laughed.

"No," Kagome answer slowly, "pity."

"It's not his fault you know," Sango said.

"I supposed girls just fall for him," Kagome joked.

"They do," Sango replied as a matter-of-fact.

Kagome turned to look at Sango, annoyed, "Are you with me or with him?"

Sango laughed at Kagome sudden change of mood. She not unfamiliar with her friend unexpected mood swing, she had dealt with it too many times but it always make her laughed.

"I'm just telling the truth," Sango shrugged.

"I hate him," Kagome said bitterly.

"Can you deny that he's very good looking?" Sango mused.

"In what way do you want me to answer that?" Kagome answered.

They stared at each other in silence and then they burst out laughing.

..........................o0o..................

Takumaru looked at the emotionless face in front of him. Sesshomaru who stand across from him with a few step distance, mind not and continued releasing smoke from his mouth.

Takumaru let out a low laughed, "Who would have thought that we would become a family?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, quietly finishing his cigarette. Takumaru patience.

"You gave me quite a shock," Sesshomaru chuckled; there was bitterness in his voice.

"I didn't know that you can be shocked," Takumaru replied, a bit amused.

"Let get to the point here," Sesshomaru said, toneless as always, "I know what you're planning and I will not let you succeed."

Takumaru laughed lightly, "I don't doubt you, but don't underestimated me either"

"That, I never have," Sesshomaru said looking at Takumaru with a half eye.

Takumaru understand that looked, a look that show no respect, a look that the person receiving would feel as if look down upon. He smiled to himself, he needn't mind useless thing, after all he the one with advantage.

"You can try, I'll be right here," Takumaru said calmly, a voice full of confidence.

"I don't think you understand what I said," Sesshomaru replied, letting his second cigarette fall and then crushed it under his foot, "allowed me to rephrase that."

He step closer to Takumaru, "I will not let you succeed ....by any means."

...........................o0o................................

"You're going to greet your new step-mother with that face?" Kagome's father scowled.

Kagome scoffed, "I always have this face in the presence of any whores of yours father. So why are you questioning me now?"

"Sakura is different," Takumaru said slowly, mindful not of his daughter choice of words.

Kagome just shrugged and rolled her eyes in annoyance, wondering why she standing here waiting for that hateful woman and her son when she should be out hanging with her friends.

"You're finally here," her father spoke, pulling Kagome out of her thoughts. While her father strode over towards Sakura, Kagome's gaze switches to the man in the black business suit getting out of the long limo parking at the gate.

A couple of servants came running out to help bring the suitcases inside. Takumaru held Sakura's hand while walking towards Sesshomaru. Kagome followed close behind, taking slow but heavy step.

"I'm surprised to see you decided to move in with us," Takumaru said to Sesshomaru.

"You should be," Sesshomaru replied with a smiled, "after all, mother is still very gullible to a wolf like you."

Kagome smirked at Sesshomaru words, while the pale woman in her father's hand eyes wide, looking at her son.

Takumaru laughed as he patted Sakura's hand to calm her, "A joke."

Sesshomaru looked at his mother apologetically before walking off. Kagome followed behind. Come to think of it, she hadn't greets anyone she was suppose to.

"What a waste of time," she murmured to herself.

000000

Kagome folded her arms across her chest and lean against the door as she watched her father introduced Sesshomaru to his room. Kagome looked like she was about to exploded from anger.

"I want to know why is his is room next to mines! There are plenty of guest rooms here," Kagome said, irritate.

Takumaru turned to his daughter, calmly, "Kagome, your room and this room here, are the two largest and most convenient rooms in the house, if not to say the best. I believe it is right for him to stay here."

"But…it's connected by one bathroom!" Kagome cried. No way in hell will she be sharing bathroom with…with that person! Not to say it's also connected to the library, that she knows he been eyeing.

"It's also the best bathroom in the house," her father patience, "with your own spa and Jacuzzi and a pool."

"But this is my floor! You let me built this floor to my liking, and I'm not about to shared it with anyone!" Kagome cried.

"Kagome, we're all family now. Don't be selfish." Takumaru said, still calm about the situation. When he's should be the one to know about his daughter attitude best.

"Perhaps, Sesshomaru dear," Sakura finally spoke up. She could tell that she and her son are not very much welcome by her beloved's daughter, "you could pick another room."

Sesshomaru looked at his mother's face then over at Kagome's angry face,

'A true mistress she is.' If not to say, spoil brat.

"If there is another room that has their own private library," Sesshomaru turned to Takumaru.

"But this is my library, only **I **go in there!" Kagome got even madder when she saw Sesshomaru half smile. It's was like he was challenging her.

"Don't be unreasonable," her father's voice was firm and demanding.

"I didn't build all these just for him to come and enjoy it," Kagome said, frustrated. She was so mad, that she didn't even know how to express it and so her hands were flying in every direction, hoping to make her point across.

"I don't get why you built these two rooms connected together, yet you only lived in one," her father sighed, "anyway let's stop give everyone such a hard time. This will be Sesshomaru's room and my word is final. You two are sister and brother now, I'm sure you two can work it out if there's any problem."

Kagome's father led Sakura out of the room after he was done talking, not wanting to drag on with the conversation. He knew that Kagome wasn't only mad at the fact that she had to share her bathroom and library with Sesshomaru, but also that he had broken their deal, and of course the way he talked to her just now. He chuckled making Sakura look at him weirdly. If only she know how much his daughter hated him. And he know that in a minute now Kagome would burst into his offices, with an extremely irritate face.

The air in the room had become awkward ever since Kagome was left alone in the room with Sesshomaru. Even so, that not she had in mind right now.

"Such ill, sickening, fatherly talk!" Kagome shouted, stomping out of the room loudly.

"Childish," Sesshomaru smirked looking after her stomping figure.

….o0o….

The door burst open with a loud crash against the wall and Kagome's red face appeared in the doorway, her hands folded against her chest. Takumaru sat calmly behind his desk and lifted his head then back down again to his paper works. His actions annoyed Kagome immensely.

"What the big idea?" Kagome annoyingly lean back against the wall, still her arms across her chest.

"Whatever do you mean, Kagome?" Takumaru lifted his brow.

Kagome scoffed, "What with letting outsider into my area, you should know I have never once interfered with your work or anything related to you. Don't go back on your word, father." Kagome face scowled as she said the last word.

Takumaru was still concentrating on his work, "Did I not said by any means to get what I want dear daughter?" he let out a little smile.

Kagome sneered in disgust, "Would you one day use any means on your daughter too? Too, if have she turn against you?"

"You understand me too little my dear," Takumaru said too calmly, not even a slight disturbance show in his affection, "I assure you that one day, it will not happen."

Kagome stared at her father's smile, "You'll regret bringing that woman into this house!" She said angrily, and angrily, did she leave the room.

Takumaru chuckled to himself, "A threat coming from my own daughter."

..…o0o…..

Kagome raise her arms to stretch and let out a long yawn before taking a look around. Her brows raised in confusion. 'Yes, this is my library,' Kagome confirmed silently to herself. 'Dark like it normally should and fills with dust as it should be. And I'm in my secret corner. So…where is that music coming from…?'

Regardless of the strange melody, it was very catching to the ears of the person listening, if not to say it was beautiful sounding. And nonetheless, Kagome was drawn to it.

She walked around to find the alluring melody, still wondering where it comes from then a thought struck her.

"It couldn't be..." She whispered to herself.

She took a small path that lead into the numerous of bookshelves that connected to each other with no end, each lapping the others. For a library, surely this was not how the bookshelves would be arranged. How else would one be able to get the books in the next row, or many of the next, behind the first row?

Her step quickened, the ideas of someone playing the piano inside is maddening. What raced her heart beat was the fact that the only person, who was allowed here, was none other than him. Him, touching the keyboard with his dirty fingers! The thought itself is unforgiveable.

Kagome knew where exactly to go; after all she did build this floor to her liking. Hurrying to find the key, her hands raced through rows of books, or should it be rows of boxes, appearing to be books. The beautiful melody now to her didn't seem so relaxing anymore, but upsetting.

Finally with the key in her hand, she round the corner to find the tinniest and blackest space between the bookshelves and the wall. Thrusting the key in its rightful place, Kagome slide a whole shelf of "books" aside impatience.

Lowering her head to let herself in the secret passage, that is unexpected to anyone. The moment she steps inside, the music suddenly came to a stop.


	5. Forbidden

Forbbiden….

As soon as she set her foot down, the music stopped. Kagome looked up to find a pair of golden eyes staring as her lifelessly. Why, the nerve of him. Stepping into her forbidden ground and yet to return her a look as if she was to wrong. That didn't help the anger in her.

"What are you doing _here?_" Kagome asked coldly. Just the sight of him sitting where there should've been a pile of dusts and of those elegant fingers resting upon the piano keys set her aflame with furry.

Sesshomaru looked at her for a second. Was he taken back, perhaps? It was the first time he had heard such sharpness from her tone and such coldness from her look. This, came from that of a once lively girl?

"Quite a secret place you got here," his tone was of bemusement. Truly, he was curious of sort, anyone would be. Here, where he sat, a beautiful ancient piano surrounded by four walls, of what outside seem to be giant bookshelves. Quite roomy in here if not to say it contain large amount of space. To contain of just one small piano, certainly it would trigger one curiosity.

"You have yet to answer my question." Kagome said under her breath.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to her, stopping a few feet away, "The right question would be how I got in, right?"

Now she was certain for that the man can read mind. "That would most likely to come next."

"The way you had arranged the library caught my interest." Sesshomaru replied calmly, ignoring the fact that she was a little more than mad. Must this place be important to her, for her shaking shoulder speak for itself? Interesting.

"It's not easy to find your way in here." Kagome gritted her teeth.

"Ah..of course not, it like a maze in here isn't it?" he smirked, "No matter where you go, you'll end up in the center." Hints of amusement present in his eyes. "One would think that this is a small library when first seen, but in fact it so huge that every corner looks exactly likes one another." He chuckled a little, "If I'm not as observance as I thought, I wouldn't be able to count how many center I been to."

Kagome clenched her fist. The way he arrange his words, one would have thought that he was innocent. That of innocent that led him here.

"As far as I know, there is only one entrance to this room, and of course one key, which I'm holding right now." Kagome hissed.

"I can see why you're so uptight against my decision in choosing the room. Perhaps, this is what you wanted to hide?" She bit her lower lip, and he smirked, "I wonder what kind of secret lies here," he paused, "for you to build such complex of a library just to hide one room?"

No, he was wrong. The real problem lies within the piano. One beautiful carved wooden piano, an ancient one at that, yet hidden in the dark of this large structure.

What was the meaning of such complexity? He looked at the girl in front of him. Was she always this pale? What is going inside that mind of her?

Interesting no doubt, but other would have probably thought she was crazy. "Perhaps, you're into architect?" He chuckled slightly to her bitten lip. Did the idea of him finding out her secret upset her that much? He yet to find out what secret it contain, why, it nothing she should be angry about.

"You're going in the wrong direction, I should remind you." Furious man. Does he not know where he stands? She would have killed him if she was given the privilege to. Sesshomaru is not one to play around the bush. Why now? It's infuriating.

"As you should, but I believe I'm not driven any wrong of place," he smirked, "I just like to take the conversation my way."

He looked her at angry expression and mused, "Why so contemptuous?"

The nerve of him. Contemptuous? Her? Nonsense! She could have killed him.

"I don't know what game you're playing or try to, but where you're standing is firmly forbidden." She told him coldly. It would seem as if they switched role.

"I think I should know."

"You shouldn't be so calm."

"And why should I not?"

"I been holding my patience well, I ought to let you know."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "I ought to know, as I've said, I have well observation."

"I suggest you get out before I reach my limit," Kagome take a deep breath and breathe out, "I will overlook as first time is innocent," she paused, "_if _you have never once been here."

"I should not listen to you, but I would keep this secret of your, if you promise to make it mine also." Bemusement twinkles in his eyes.

"Your?" Kagome confuse, what did he want now?

"Our." He smiled of what seem of a mischievous child.

How she hated him. But if he's the second person to know about this, there must not be a third. Gritted her teeth, she send him a fierce glare. "Fine. But now you must apologize."

It was Sesshomaru's turn to raise his brow, "Apologize?"

"Yes, for invading my privacy and most importantly touching the piano," her voice was low and grim when mentioning the piano. It's such a strong feeling of curiosity for his human nature. The piano certainly, must contain a great deal of important to Kagome.

"For touching the piano, my most sincere apology," He then took a step closer to her, grasping her hand and slowly pulled her fingers out of the fist she had make. Deep imprints of her fingernails were marked on her palm. He then raised her hand to his lips, "to our secret."

Kagome tensed up right away when his lips touched her skin. What could be going on in those lifeless eyes of his beside bemusement toward her?

As he step out of the entrance she enters from, turning around he flashed her a smile along with amusement followed his words. "By the way, you handle it well."

Kagome waited until Sesshomaru's footsteps no longer echoes, she then relax her shoulders and breathe out loudly. Yes, she handled it well.

Still… she could have killed him.

00000000

Sesshomaru try to concentrate on his work but it impossible to, when there's smell of food covering the room. Delicious one at that. No doubt the smell could only be coming from the next room. Bothersome, this room is.

He sighed, always at this time there would be aura of food fill the air. Does the girl always eat dinner in her room? She impossible to understand, that little head of her.

He decided to bring his work to the library and continued, as he turned the knob to the door, surprisingly it wouldn't open. He tried again with a little force this time, it still wouldn't budge. He breathe out in frustration, it locked.

He rub his temper, she couldn't be any more annoying than this.

….o0o…

Kagome swing her feet against the cold air of the night, a plate full of food was in her hand; staring out into the darkness of the night, listening to the calm wave hitting the shore. Ever since the library incident, she had been frustrated inside. She cannot help but wonder how the heck did he get in there without using the only entrance. It seem as if she was delusional and it all in her mind. Every time seeing him invading what once, her privacy, the thought itself is upsetting enough. Not to mention he would always give her that little smirk of his, indicating: you know what.

Kagome was in her deep thought when the sound of the door slam against the wall brought her back to Earth. She turned around and to her surprise eyes, was Sesshomaru, leaning against her doorway. Her expression quickly changed her brow furrow together.

"What pleasure do I own tonight to have your lovely presence at my room?" Kagome hopped down from the window, where she was seated.

Sesshomaru looked at her, surely in that tiny nightgown, would she not be cold against the chilly wind of the night? It's not surprising to his eyes to see her in less or proper clothes. That well figure of her can dance in the most inappropriate ways of manner. Her sarcasm brought him back to reality, surely this is not the time to admire his supposedly little sister body or wondering if she was cold or not.

Sarcasm. He smiled; this girl can kill a proper man with that voice of her. And perhaps quite seducing. He shake the thought away, this is not what he here for. If he could, he would probably stay far away from her as possible. Of course, it's impossible to have lust for your daughter enemy. Lust, such indecent word.

"Of course it would be your pleasure." He took a step forward.

Kagome mood fell when Sesshomaru respond to her, calm, and not a bit annoyed.

"What business do you have here?" She gets straight to the point.

"Well then, since you're so direct, I believe this matter will be settles quickly." Sesshomaru invited himself onto the couch.

"What matter?" Kagome asked, popping some food in her mouth. But of course, she knew exactly what he here for. After all, she is the culprit. "You're interrupting my dinner."

"You locked the door to the library in **my **room." It wasn't a question.

"I don't see what wrong with that," Kagome shrugged, "the library is mine to do whatever I please."

Sesshomaru stared at her blankly, his expression unchanged. How he hated such childish talks. Yet now he has to deal with one.

"You went into my room, that's invading my privacy," He said coldly, "not to mention we first agreed on that I can use the library to my freewill."

Kagome scoffed, "You should be the last one to say that." She squared her shoulder, "An eye for an eye."

Sesshomaru sighed, ignorance girl. He would if he is allow, she wouldn't sit there so comfortably nibbling on her food. He felt no need to continued the argument, or not yet an argument anyway.

"Give me the key." He said under his breath.

"What key?" Kagome set the plate on her hand down onto the table next to the bed.

Sesshomaru patience but he headed toward her, "To unlock the door."

"What if I said no?" Kagome smiled as if to challenge him.

"I don't think that wise." Sesshomaru said grimly.

Kagome laughed, "Wise or not, you should know this is my house."

Sesshomaru mused, "Likewise, as I am now your brother," he chuckled, still moving toward her, "little sister, you have not been very good these few days."

"Is that a threat?" Kagome huffed; no way she's letting him scared her. Unconsciously to her mind, her body was sliding further into the bed as he getting nearer.

"I should say you are not to get any further from where you stand." Kagome hide the panic in her voice, as she sat on the edge of the other side of the bed. The king size bed apparently is not so big after all.

"I wouldn't like it, if once again I have to break that lovely wrist of yours." His tone amuse somewhat, his eye stare at her blankly. Yet brought fear to her.

He could see panic in her eye, glad to know the girl is taken back at his account. Even though, a strange feeling of uncomfortable strikes him. He pushed it aside, no time for unnecessary feeling. Back to Kagome, he said in a grim voice,

"Understand the situation you're in little sister."


	6. Troubling

Troubling

She swallowed her spit and before she could even blink, her arms were pulled forward by a strong grip. Her whole body, surprising, as she was, flung forward and before she was aware of her position, she toppled on top of that rock hard and so very tempting chest.

Even though Kagome was taken by surprise, it was hard not to notice how very well built Sesshomaru is. It take a moment to look up at him, as she meet his lifeless eyes she look away quickly, Sesshomaru smirked.

"I suggest you stop your childish fight before thing get," he grip her arm tighter and she bit her lips, "inconvenience, for you and I."

He lean down closer to her face, he could feel her hot breath on him and of course beating from her chest. "As I said, not very wise at all."

Having one hand on his chest and the other held by him, indeed her position was no where near wise. She was sure that he could feel her heart thumping against her chest. And must he be so very seductive?

Inconvenience, she don't know what he meant by that but surely not something worth looking forward to. Certainly dangerous as well. It is worth the risk? She asked herself. Surely what would she gain from doing such childish thing? Might as well save her heart from more beating. And his distance is not helping her at all. He is so very tempting.

What a girl supposed to do in a situation like this? Certainly she ought to be reminded that she hated him.

Taking in a long breath, she hissed, "I hate you."

"Likewise," Sesshomaru's lips curled. He let go of her harshly and Kagome fell down on the bed.

"You are most un-gentlemen-like," she glared at him while rubbing her painful arms.

He looked at her coldly, "I never said I was one nor I tend to be one."

~o0o~

"Kagome, Kagome what are you going to do?" Rin hummed while stirring her drink.

"What do you mean?" Kagome wondered, looking up from her plate. It was amazing how much Kagome was concentrating on her food, "beside, shouldn't you be asking Sango that?"

"Eh? Me?" Sango replied suddenly, getting out of her stupor.

"Ah yes, Sango-san. The wedding is the day after tomorrow isn't it?" Rin stated, happily turning her attention to Sango.

Sango's face changed from one of calm to one of embarrassment. Rin and Kagome both exchanged glances, "Aren't you happy? I mean you're going to marry your high school sweetheart! It's most romantic!" Rin giggled and Kagome followed.

"Romantic and that idiot don't even belong in the same sentence!" Sango stated with disgust.

"No? I heard many girls fall for him under the word romantic," Kagome teased.

"And you're also one of those victims, Sango-san," Rin added, and then both she and Kagome laughed.

Sango was flustered by this, but she quickly added to her defense, "You two can have too much time on your hand."

"Of course, we're not the one getting married after all!" They both said in union and broke out laughing again.

"Oh Sango-san, you will be the most beautiful bride of all!" Rin chirped.

"Sounds like you can't wait to be a bride either, dear Rin," Kagome chimed in.

"Who wouldn't? They're absolutely magnificent!" Rin said dreamingly.

Sango and Kagome looked at the little girl and laughed, "Sounds like you have someone in mind," Sango replied with a smirk.

"The most brilliant," Rin smiled wildly.

"You must tell us who this lucky gentleman is," Kagome pointed her chopstick teasingly at the little girl, who just blushed.

"It only a crush and almost impossible, how could I said I love the number one bachelor Japan," Rin paused and Kagome froze, "Sesshomaru Tanaka!"

Kagome smiled faltered abruptly while Rin's smile widen even bigger. Sango almost spit out her drink, and replied aghast, "You can't possibly love him!"

"That why I said it was nearly impossible," Rin said softly.

Sango looked at Kagome then Rin, while she played match-making for one of her friend, the other claimed she in love with the very same man! She better off kept quiet.

"But Kagome-san can help right?" Rin brighten up.

"Eh?" Kagome surprised.

"I read the paper Kagome-san, you are most lucky" Rin is like that, always so bright. It was hard for to look away from her smiles. "Just like that he became your brother, it like a dream come true. Any girls would wishes so, to see his face every day." Rin sighed dreamingly, "You would help Rin right?"

"Rin!" Sango voiced loudly, "you should know that Sesshomaru is a scandalous man, a womanizer one might say and the exact truth one would get. How could you come to like someone as such?" Ironically, to say that to someone then turn and match-make someone with someone as such. What was she thinking from the start?

"So Kagome-san will help right?" Rin asked, looking hopefully at Kagome.

"Help? How is help?" Kagome surprised at how hard it is to say those word. Why?

"Since he's your brother, maybe you could introduce us. So, will you do that for me, Kagome-san?" Like she said, it hard to look away from Rin smiles, must she smile like the sun? Taking a long drink to calm her self, even though she doesn't know why she must.

"Of course, why not?" Kagome smiled nervously, and Sango looked over; frowning.

After that the air has fallen quite ill, only Rin seem to be smiling. Kagome and Sango quietly eat their lunch, each in their own thought, as Rin chipper away.

It always like that, they been friends since the littlest of ages .While Kagome was younger than Sango by three years, and Rin was younger than Kagome by two; they all have completely different personalities to suit them. Each grew up in their own way; Sango was the most mature one of the three, while Kagome was considered to be the bad egg of the group and Rin was the innocent one.

~o0o~

"She didn't know that you and Sesshomaru don't get along?" Sango asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"She didn't know he a devil in disguised," Kagome said, avoiding Sango's gaze and instead focused her attention on the road.

Sango sighed, "You didn't tell her about your dad's marriage either."

"I couldn't," Kagome turned on the windshield wipers, little raindrop begin to flutter down, "she idolize him like a god."

Sango looked over at her, surprised, "You knew?"

"It's not hard once you see her room." Kagome laughed softly, pressing down the gas as they entered the highway.

"Slow down, it's raining," Sango stated, seeing the trees pass by in a blur, then frowned, "Either way it's impossible."

"We're on a highway, Sango. I can't just slow down. And it can be possible."

"Rin's only 19, it's not a pretty age to be heart-broken."

"It's better for her to wake up then dream forever."

Sango laughed lightly, "She might choose otherwise."

"Perhaps," Kagome said softly.

"So you're going to help her?"

"Did you see her face?" How can I not? She smiled at me so innocently.

"I supposed," Sango said after some thought, "But I will have no stand in this okay?"

Kagome laughed, "You're cruel."

Sango laughed along, it true but what can she do? She is already in a web of her own. She can only stand on one side.

"Kagome, Kagome what are you going to do," Sango hummed the tune that Rin hummed before, Kagome glared at her.

Kagome stopped the car in front of Sango's house, it was already dark outside, and the rain became heavier. It didn't help her mood at the moment. Sango quickly got out of the car and brought her left hand to shield her eyes from the rain, but flashing a mischievous smile, "By the way, I got a surprise for you on my wedding." She winked and then ran off into her house before she was soaked to the bone.

Kagome was confused, what's Sango planning now?

~o0o~

Kagome dragged herself into her room; tiredly she let her soaking wet body fall onto the bed. Before coming straight home from Sango's, she decided to take a walk, hoping it will clear her head. Something was bothering her today, or lately, but she couldn't figure out what it was. A pattern, she thought grimly, always at the mention of him.

It's frustrating to a great deal. It seemed that today Rin had triggered that frustration. But was it really Rin that did it?

Kagome undress and wrapped a towel around her body, and looked herself up and down in the mirror. She needed a tan, she had decided. She turned on the hot water in the Jacuzzi before slipping in. She always like it hot, it tend to relax her nerves. It always calmed her down. Usually after a long soak in a hot bath, she would sleep all the way till morning. However, this time, she didn't expect to fall asleep right away.

Sesshomaru tiredly threw his suitcase on the bed and proceed straight to the bathroom. Was he so tired that he couldn't hear the running sound of water? Oddly, the whole bathroom was filled with steam. Could it be that wench again? Sesshomaru knew that she liked taking a hot bath. Every time she would be done, the huge bathroom would be filled with steam. A couple more steps into the room, he could feel the water beneath his feet as it absorbed into his pants. Sesshomaru let out an annoying groan.

Much to Sesshomaru surprise, the bathroom was filled with water. If it had not been for the pool where the water ran to, then the whole room would be filled with water right now. He looked to see where the water was coming from, till now he noticed the sound of water running, and also the source of all his trouble recently.

He looked at her and frowned, did she have no shame? How dare she fall asleep just in that little towel wrap around her like that knowing he could walk in any time. Shameless women she is. He knelt down to feel her forehead, frustratingly, he run his fingers through his hair. Surely, she's a pain in the neck.

~o0o~

Little light of the morning sun shine into Kagome's bed and caught her eyes. Annoyed, she threw the blanket over her head. She felt as if someone had been beating her head all night. It was killing her. Kagome turned in bed and groaned. What happened last night?

What happened last night? Kagome sprung up immediately even thought her head swirled. The last thing she remember was soaking her self in a hot bath, she even remember how good it felt. And what happen after that? And why does her head hurt so much? She didn't even drink, it was much worse than a hung over. Kagome feel her forehead, it was burning. Kagome let out a frustrated scream, she got a fever! She knew it wasn't a good idea to take a walked yesterday when it was raining dog and cat. How could she be sick now? She got a wedding to attend tomorrow and she must look good. This isn't going very well according to her plan at all.

Kagome kicked off her blanket, she was never a morning person, when she tried to stand up, her legs gave away.

She screams again in frustration, "It can't be this bad!"

A knocked was at the door, "Young mistress, may I come in?" A gentle voice was heard.

"Come in," Kagome voice was hoarse.

The maid enter, surprised to see Kagome on the ground. "Have you caught yourself a fever again?" The maid sighed.

She had been taking care of Kagome since she was 10 years old; at the time she was only older than Kagome by 10 years. She treated the girl like a sister she never had. To live in a house like this, she can understand why Kagome is the way she is.

Even back then, Kagome was a cold child, heartless even. But Rei knew that deep down Kagome had a warmth heart also. You can't blame the poor girl, even for Rei, first time stepping into this house, she can feel how cold and empty it is. And she realized, whoever live here must be very lonely. Kagome has never changed, she still bitter.

"Rei, my head hurt" Kagome only let herself whine to Rei. Rei is her personal maid, she been taking care of Kagome for 11 years now, no one can do better than Rei.

"There, there," Rei stroked Kagome's hair, "how many times have I told you to not fall asleep in the Jacuzzi? You'll get sick every single time and yet." Rei sighed.

"So yesterday I feel asleep too? You brought me in like always right?" Kagome asked.

Rei nodded and Kagome breathe out in relieve, she knows this always happened, but before the room connected to the bathroom was empty. She just has to make sure.

Rei looked at Kagome relieve face, she knew what the girl thinking, she also felt bad that she lied. She smiled gently,

"Come; let me help you get ready."

~o0o~

Sesshomaru frowned for the second time this morning, first was because of the annoying scream coming from the adjacent room, he was never a morning person. Must she disturb him even when the sun has yet to reach it peak? The second time was also because of her "It can't be this bad!" Her voice was hoarse, her word stir his mind. How troublesome. He was displeased with himself for letting his mind revolve around thoughts of her. Why must he bother? It not like he cared. Last night was most unpleasant.

After carrying her in her bedroom and lay her on the bed, he still could not let her sleep like that, surely she'll get sick. That the part where he most displease with himself, why should he care if she get sick or not? It better if she gets sick and die. He ought to be reminded that he despise her; her and her sickening father.

He had called Rei, the wench's personal maid. Spoil brat, he thought, even he doesn't have a personal maid. Rei looked at Kagome on the bed and sighed, "Not again."

Sesshomaru had turned his back on them while Rei changed Kagome into a more comfortable sleeping wear. He was only curious, and nothing more as he spoke, "Has she always been like this? Thinking so little of her health?"

"All done," Rei said to herself and tuck Kagome in tightly. Sesshomaru turned to face her; he looked at her soundly sleeping face and felt disgust with himself. Rei saw his look and smiled, "She like to be tuck in tight, cause she always kicked her blanket off in the middle of the night and tend to get sick."

Sesshomaru force his eyes away from her, how bothersome she was. "Does this happen a lot?" Again he was only curious.

Rei smiled lightly, "Yes. The young mistress would always come home late at night," This, he had noticed, always after midnight. He would hear footsteps in the hall. Who else but other than her on this entire second floor? "And she tends to fall asleep in the Jacuzzi or bathtub and get sick the next morning. It's very common."

"And her father?" he had find it hard to said the word.

"The master is rarely home. Ever since the young mistress can drive, the house seems to only belong to us servants," Rei looked over at Kagome sadly, "this is not an easy house to live in."

Rei had then looked at him oddly, she smiled gently. "Can you blame her for being the way she is?"

That question, he had found it quite difficult to answer. He didn't. Before he left, Rei had said one more thing, "She a good girl."

He turned his back and walked out of the room, he doesn't need to see that peaceful sleeping face of her any longer. "Is she?"

Surely yesterday was only to satisfied his curiosity. So why then can't he get it out of his head?

_Can you blame her for being the way she is?_ How troublesome she is. Even her maid is troublesome. He could care less about what she does.

~o0o~

"You idiot!" Sango scolded Kagome when they met at the salon that day. Sango still continued to scold her friend even now, when they were having their hair done, "How could you let yourself get sick on the day of my wedding? You walked in that horrid rain last night didn't you?" Sango sighed. Kagome odd habits are countless.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sniffed, "Just be grateful that I can still go okay?"

"You really got to learn how to take better care of yourself, Kagome. I mean, you're 21 for god sakes!" Sango cried.

"Don't need to, I got good people taking care of me." Kagome huffed.

"Rei is not young any more, one day she is going to get married and no one will drag you in when you fall asleep in the bathtub or tuck you in at night when you kicked off the blanket." She sworn Sango is like a mother with dozen kids. She just keeps going on and on. She's only 24 for god sake.

"Then I'll move to your house," Kagome joked. Next to Rei, Sango is the only one to know all her bad habit. Well she can't really said Sango is the only one. There also this one other person. Ah... She misses him now.

"Miroku wouldn't be too happy with that."

"Miroku or you?" Kagome teased.

They both laughed, "Okay, back to the point, Kagome. You better looked pretty today for my surprise and don't try to sneeze too much."

Kagome sneered, "You think I want to be sick? And what surprise? It's not even my wedding, I'm just a guest."

"Don't worry, I promise you'll like it." Sango smirked.

Kagome sneezed once again, "I better."

~o0o~

Sango and Miroku wedding were huge; it seems that all the high class and wealthy people are here. Of course, the famous and young prosecutor, also once one of the most wanted bachelor is getting marry after all. Not to say the Watanabe and the Toyama families, both not only rich but also have firm stand in Japan. Now that both families become in law, one could only be foolish to dare not to show respect.

"Just as I expected," Kagome stated, scanning the crowds, "there must be like thousand guests here. I bet half of them are of high roller"

Kagome was Sango's bridesmaid, and Sango wouldn't tell her who her best man was. Sango said that it would be a surprise. Finding out that the surprise was indeed a person, the only question gripped her, who would it be?

Sango laughed, strolling along by Kagome looking absolutely amazing in her dress. It truth what they said, bride are the most beautiful women. Sango couldn't prove it to be other wise either. "It not like you haven't attend bigger wedding, you father wedding was way bigger than mine."

Kagome face darkened, "Of course, for the two most influence business man in Japan, every one who important in Japan has to be there." Not to mention their expansion over sea.

Sango laughed, "Everybody who everybody has to be there right?"

"Hmm, speaking of important I wonder where the groom is." Kagome teased and Sango blushed. Not even Rin can beat Sango bright smiles today.

Sango suddenly spotted Rin and decided to change the subject, "So when are you planning to introduce Rin to Sesshomaru?"

Kagome followed Sango's gaze and found Rin standing there amongst the people, looking like a newly bloomed flower in her pink, short and bouncy dress. She could definitely turn boy's heads with the look.

"Today," Kagome replied shortly. Not that she mined the weird feeling inside of her, not that she don't like Rin. She loves her in fact. It's just Sesshomaru a heartbreaker. And she would hate to see Rin broken hearted. She could only hope Rin is not his type.

"Today?" Sango repeated.

"Well, he is your boss after all. I figured he would attend your wedding. Plus I already asked." Kagome shrugged.

"He knows?" Sango surprised, "Sesshomaru is a man who only followed his own arrangement."

"No, of course not, I only asked him to go alone today. You know without any of his model or actress girlfriends." Kagome remember how she had asked him this morning before she leaved. Surely, it was very awkward. The hardest and most unwilling thing for Kagome is being nice or polite to him. Yet she has to resort to the exact of such this morning. He had looked at her very oddly. She didn't know whether he'd complied or not.

"Should we head on over to Rin? The poor girl looks so lost," Sango laughed, changing the subject.

Kagome looked at Rin direction again and smiled, "She's full of company like always."

"Ah! Kagome-san! Sango-san! I've been looking all over for you two!" Rin called to them as soon as she spotted them. Rin broke free from the men that was surrounding her and quickly ran over to her friends.

"Whoa, you look beautiful today, Sango-san, and Kagome-san! You too look very amazing,"

Sango and Kagome laughed, "You too, very cute as always."

"Are you ready to meet your idol?" Kagome smiled, she almost hesitated.

"No way," Rin gasped, her eyes shining brightly, "You mean right now?"

"Of course, "Sango smiled, uneasy, "didn't you know that he's in this very same room?"

Rin gazes immediately shot out in every direction, hoping to meet her prince charming. Kagome heart thump, do you like him that much? What driving her mad is the fact that she care.

"We'll take you to him, so you can stop looking, Rin," Sango smiled, all the while nudging Kagome out of her blank stare.

Kagome immediately relaxed and smiled gently, following Sango's lead through the crowd of guests. While passing by the waiter who was holding a tray full of wine, she took one glass from it and brought it along with her. She needed it.

She take a sip and heard a too familiar voice, cold and chill to the bone,

"Congratulation," Sesshomaru said handling Sango a glass of Champaign and raise his glass to her.

Kagome take another sip, avoiding his eyes. Under the yellow light of the ball room, he looked more beautiful than ever. Beautiful, was the only word she could described him, as much as she hates him. The light brought out the shine and softness in his silky hair, and that pair of golden eyes, she feel as if she looks into those eyes she'll be mesmerized. He looked almost irresistible.

Did she just think such indecent word toward the man she claimed she hates? What is wrong with her? Kagome take another big sip to calm her down, only to realize her glass was empty. She didn't know that a certain pair of golden eyes been watching her since she arrived under his gaze.

Can he say that she looked most improper yet all very properly dressed? Around him, number of women swarming around in the most opening of dresses. Yet she only worn a long black silk dress that hugged her every curve perfectly, from her chest to her ankles, the only skin she shown is her milky white shoulder. Just one look you can said it is entirely formal and respectful, but from his point of view, she was completely seductive.

Looking at the thinness of the dress hugged tightly to her skins, he pulled his gaze away. This wench, is she trying to seduce all the men here? Surely, she did not leave with that on this morning.

Sesshomaru took Kagome's glass from her hands and set it down on a table nearby and Kagome's brows furrowed, only to be return with a smile. He turned his attention to the bride and for the first time, noticed Rin next to her, who he found out was staring at him for quite some time.

"Oh? And who might this lovely lady be?" Sesshomaru stated, making a polite gesture towards Rin, who only giggled shyly in response.

Sango nudged Kagome lightly and Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with a smile, "This is Rin Hanamori, she is one of my childhood friends. She's currently 19 and is studying at Tokyo University. Her major of study is business. Rin here, has been dying to meet you, Sesshomaru; her idol." She replied and forced a smile towards Rin who blushed under Sesshomaru's gaze.

"I'm sure he doesn't need an introduction," She teased.

"It a pleasure to meet you," Sesshomaru replied, taking Rin's hand to his lips and placing a light kiss upon it. Rin blushed deeply and Kagome turned away, her stomach twisted. She mouthed at Sango; _How that?_ Sango returned with a looked as if to say; _Horrible_. All their actions from the beginning since he saw them approaching never passes his eyes. This little trick is entirely too easy for him. He looked at the fluster Rin and smirked.

Suddenly the groom decided to make his entrance the room full of people become livelier. The sound of whispers and murmurs increased. It was not because of the sudden appearance of the missing groom that has the guests wondering, but of the man next to him. He had long, shiny, black hair, and eyes that only one certain man in Japan could ever have. The man was tall, good looking, and it made it hard for the women in the room to take their eyes off him. Some were starting to stir up a conversation about who was the better looking between the new mysterious man and their number one bachelor, Sesshomaru.

Their sudden appearance had caused the whole room into quite a commotion and before Kagome could ask what was going on, Rin had beaten her to it.

"Ah! It's groom-sama!" then she tilted her head a bit confused, "But, who is that next to him?"

Sango smiled to herself while Rin gasped. "It's Inu-senpai!" Rin blurted out.

Kagome's eyes shot open, she turned around in a flash, only to be met with a warm, gentle and all too familiar voice.

"Hisashiburi," the man open his mouth and spoke perfect Japanese, smiling gently as he said that. In the room with thousands of people, one could only wonder who the smile was referring to. All the women wished that it was towards them, but they knew that it was too good to be true for it was the first time they saw him.

"Senpai!" Kagome cried in surprise. Despite her long dress and heels, she ran towards him with a bright smile on her face. For he's, the one she'd miss.

Behind her, Sesshomaru watched with a stern look on his face. He looked cold as ever, his eyes darkened. It was the first time he had ever seen her so happy.


	7. Senpai

Chapter 7

Senpai

As soon as she saw him she ran to him...

"Senpai" she sounded so happy. They hugged like they haven't in 10 years. Kagome was happy, it has been 3 years since she seen him. How she had miss him.

"I miss you senpai," Kagome eyes was almost tearing. She looked over to Sango, who smiled and mouth her 'surprise'. Kagome's eyes smiling.

He looked at her with smiling eyes. "I miss you too."

He smiled so ever gently. He was the gentlest person one can know, they used to say back in America, where she went for high school. It was then that she met him, her four years of high school revolved around him. He greeted her with a warmth smile everyday and a simple hello. Just that, would made her day. Remissness made her smiled.

They didn't know there was a man not too far away who has been staring grimly at them for some time, he didn't looked angry, but surely not happy either. As if anyone could tell either way, for he was never known to express much. Sesshomaru's face darkens, it sickening how the wench acted in front of this man. In his present she's like a child that just found warmth. Happy without a reason.

His lips curled, this wench standing in front of him, her smile, and her angel looking face make him sick. As if she never dressed so improper. Go to the most inappropriate place at night. Dance with temptation that even the most proper gentlemen can't resist. Drink as if she's a professional. Wearing the skimpiest night wears of all and yet in front of this man, she becomes completely different. How utterly absurd the woman is.

How he despised her. She disgusted him. This wench, how dare her.

"Kagome Higurashi, do you always change face in front of different men?" He would like to ask her that with his hand on her throat. He wants to see the fear in her eyes. Admit it Sesshomaru, you're jealous. A voice said spoke out to him, Sesshomaru smirked, jealous? The word never once crossed his mind. He shook his head clear, why would he be jealous? How preposterous.

"Will you stay long?" Kagome asked right away with worries eyes.

He smiled, the smile fills with warmth that she longed for, happy just with those smiles. "I intend to stay permanently."

Kagome eyes shine and once again became instantly happy. One who's sensible enough, with just one glance, might well thought she was in love. Sesshomaru didn't like the way she looked at him, nor does he like his gaze on her. He didn't like the way she smiled so brightly to him, the way she giggled and laughed like she has never in front of him. Not in his presence and certainly not in his arms.

Why, were they so close that such scandalously skin ship is acceptable? If not to say very normal. And why does he even care? His feeling right now is utter nonsense and very obviously due to the wine!

Sesshomaru tore his gaze from the happy couple in front of him. It's simply disgusting. He turned to Rin and offered his hand, "Would you accompany me this dance?" Nonetheless, his voice is toneless.

The lifeless and cold looked in his eyes stirred the excitement in her, more than willing Rin agreed with a bright smile. He led her away out of the cornered of Kagome's eyes.

Kagome stomach twisted again, is it the worries of her friend under her malicious of that man? Or… dare she wouldn't even want to think of such. Needless, she pushed away the feeling; after all, Inuyasha senpai was here with her.

"You haven't changed," Inuyasha said, his voice was soft, gentle, and full of warmth. So unlike… good lord! Why did he keep appearing in her head?

Kagome shook away the feeling, the very horrid feeling he cause her whenever his presence caught her sight. Whenever she's near him…

She can't denied that horrid feeling was very similar to the feeling senpai cause her years ago. Though that feeling was gentle and peaceful, this horrid feeling is confusing and very dangerous, might she say.

Kagome giggled and throw her arms around Inuyasha, she snuggled in his chest, "You'll always be the same, senpai." He laughed and strokes her hair.

"Ahem." Sango cleared her throat behind them. Kagome blushed and pulled away quickly, the happy look on her face still hasn't fade. "Long time no see, Takahashi." Sango held her hand out.

Inuyasha nodded and shake her hand, "Indeed, it has." He replied with a smiled that girls would swoon. "Thanks for the invitation and most importantly, congratulation on your marriage."

"No thank you, now that you're back, a heavy weight was lifted from my shoulder," Sango smirked looking over at Kagome beside Inuyasha. Kagome hugged his arm and stuck her tongue at Sango. Inuyasha laughed, his laugh was light and most soundly to the ear.

"Did you know that she's sick this very moment?" Sango wasn't taking it.

"Sango!" Kagome cried. She hated it every time Sango rat on her to Inuyasha whenever she got sick. Now, he would surely make her take those horrible medicines!

"Is that so?" He chuckled lightly, "No more wine for you tonight then," he taps the tip of her nose lightly. "And we shall retire early today."

Sango laughed teasingly at Kagome who pouted and dragged Inuyasha away, "Senpai let's go dance." Inuyasha followed Kagome but nodded at Sango before he takes his leave.

"Now wait a minutes," A voice called out to them. Miroku appeared out of nowhere after causing a commotion, grabbed Sango by the waist and pulled her close. Sango gasped and blush deeply,

"Let go of me," she can barely squeak out the words when Miroku playfully hugged her tighter. He laughed and let her go, Sango's face still red and probably will be for some time. Miroku walked up to Kagome and took her hand and brought it to his lip,

"My pleasure meeting you for the first time."

Sango strolled up next to him and hit him on the head, Kagome and Inuyasha laughed. "What do you think you're doing you idiot?" Sango rolled her eyes. Why, her incorrigible of a husband.

"An honorable greeting my dear," Miroku grinned and lift her chin with his finger. Sango immediately turned deep red again, she turned her head. "Honorable my--"

"Ah Sango, languages," Inuyasha spoke up fast enough. Kagome made a tsk sound and shook her head, "A pretty bride should stick with pretty word." Kagome smirked.

Sango glared at Miroku who grinned in return. "Though the way of your tone, led me to believe you know a great deal of me," Kagome said to Miroku but eye Sango warily, "This so called first meeting is not at all necessary," she paused, "Right Sango-san?" Kagome smiled sweetly at Sango.

Miroku laughed heartily, "Of course, as you do knew well of me. I daresay we should lose the formality."

"Very well then," Kagome serious, "there something I've always wants to do."

She pointed at Miroku face, "Tokyo Romeo." Then burst out laughing as if she a mad woman. No matter how many times she heard it, it always managed to crack her up. Inuyasha who stand behind her also find it hard to hold back laughter. Sango who beside Miroku also joined Kagome fit of laughter. Miroku sweat drop. Foolish of him indeed.

Inuyasha led Kagome onto the dance floor to joined many other couples, Inuyasha smiled at Kagome as she step on his foot, "It has been a while."

Kagome blushed and carefully reposition her step, "I hadn't been practicing well," she was embarrassed but also happy that he remembers.

He chuckled, she has always like the way of his light laughs, "It's just proved that I'm a bad teacher."

Kagome followed his lead in perfect notion this time, "No, you're a perfect teacher, as well as patience," she paused and he laughs, "I'm just a bit slow in learning."

"Patience," he repeated.

Kagome blushed, realized he was teasing her, but joined him, "It's amazing how many times I'd step on your feet, yet you still smiled and told me to try harder." Kagome smiled to herself, memories was a wonderful thing.

"I had no doubt that you were made to dance," he paused and a hint of amusing pass his eyes, "if only the music were different."

Kagome eyes wide, "Senpai!" she hit his chest lightly and he laughed. "Why, you have become quite flirtatious."

He twirled her around and smiled, "Why if Kagome can be different on the dance floor, why can I not?"

A new song was played and other was switching partner, Inuyasha and Kagome still hasn't let go of each other. "Do you remember this song?" He asked with a warm smile.

Kagome rest her head on his shoulder as the music washed over them. How could she not?

Kagome looked at the door before her, she hesitated, whether to go in or not. She pace and pace, then took a deep breath, finally she reach out for the handle and a soft voice spoke up from behind her making her jumped.

"It's locked." Kagome turned around quickly. Stood before was a guy with long black shiny hair, the blackest of black, and a pair of intriguing golden eyes. He smiled, and she felt her heart thumped inside her chest. He has such a warm smile that would make any girl melt in an instance.

"Are you thinking of joining the club?" he smiled again and her heart fell.

This was the exact reason why she was so nervous before. This guy, his smile, this is what it does to her. His smile made her heart jumped, and she didn't like it. How could she not know him? Why, the whole school knows of Inuyasha Takahishi, the dancing prince.

Kagome word trapped in her throat, she can only greet him with a little bow and run for it. It was then that he grabbed onto her hand.

"Why leave if you're already here," his voice was gentle and her knees buckled.

He led her inside the room and turned on the light, revealing a large dancing studio with yellow light glittering from above and they're surrounded by their reflection. Nonetheless it was impressive.

"Do you dance?" He asked turning around, his long hair flowed along.

Kagome took a deep breath and reclaimed her composer, "Ah... yes, I do dance, just not ballroom dancing." She dares not to look at him. Those golden orbs could do a great deal to her.

"I supposed you're here to learn then?" He asked in his usual gentle voice, but somehow Kagome feel as if there more to his words.

She looked up to see him smiling at her. A smile that was much confusing to her, and if she not wrong, there was a hint of amusement in his smile. Why, does she amuse him so? Or perhaps he knows something that she doesn't?

"Well then, let see how you do before we can start anything." He took a step closer and held out his hand.

"But senpai I..."

Before she even know it she was completely and nicely fit in his arm, his other held onto her hand, and a warm smile presence on his lips, "Just take my hand and follow my lead." The music started to play, filling the room playing a thousand year love. That was their first encounter.

"If you keep letting your mind wander I don't know what will be of my feet," Inuyasha voice pulled Kagome from her thought.

A little red from embarrassment, "Sorry senpai, I was just..."

"Reminiscing?" He chuckled lightly, "you were good back then."

"Was I?" Kagome asked; she was anything but good.

"Most definitely," he grinned, "on a different stage of course."

Kagome gasped, "Did you know before that?"

It was that same fall, summer going to fall precisely, she didn't know then. It was hot that night, but it wasn't the temperature that may him decided to go out. It was because the night feel endless, as if one doesn't do something to kill his time, it shall freeze on him. That was the feelings that drive him out of his apartment and led him stumble across her feet. Of course she didn't know yet.

The club was quite impressive at night, the lights and music were always good, it was the stamina and energy of the people occupying it made it great. In the midst of the night, unknown to the crowed at the front entrance, a shadow slip in the backdoor quite perfectly, as if he were never there.

"You're not old enough to drink, Inuyasha." The bartender or rather one of his oldest friends told him, but nonetheless handed him the shot.

Inuyasha take a sip and grinned, "Nonsense." Then out to the dance floor, he focuses his attention to. His gaze followed and shifted back to one figure, and temptation occurred to him. To dance like that, what man could keep his composer straight? Inuyasha turned to his friend and pointed his glass toward the tiny figure with tremendous energy on the dance floor.

"Isn't she too young to be in here?"

His friend smirked, "Her father owned this place," and noted that Inuyasha gaze never left the girl.

"Quite a temptation isn't she?"

He had chuckled then. _Full of temptation. _

It was from then that he started noticing her. It was the first time he met her.

He chuckled at the memories. _Met? _It was more like the first time he saw her.

"I didn't think senpai was the kind to daze off also," Kagome teasing voice pulled him back to the presence, the presence which she was back into his arms. The thought made him feel guilty. Indeed a lot has change, but she hadn't, their relationship for sure hasn't change, but... what about her feeling?

"I guess you're a bad influence then," he joked along with her, then added, "I got a surprise for you at home."

The word home suddenly struck her, when they return home; it would be very awkward indeed. She was sure senpai would understand and maybe a bit of disappointment. But there was him. Him who she can't stand, he who made her stomach turn just being in his presence. He, who also despises her deeply, more or less disgusted with her. That too, made her stomach turn, in the most unpleasant way possible.

"How did I come to know Inuyasha senpai?" Rin asked with a bright smiled, happy because this cold man is holding her in his arms and concerning about her life.

Happily she answered, "Kagome-chan went to America to study during her high school years, I guess she met him there."

Sesshomaru looked at the cheerful girl in front of him, the way she looked at him as if he a god. But in fact, truly he is a god in her eyes. And right away he knew that she would tell him anything without a question. And here he is, using her. What is it exactly did he wanted to know?

"We, Sango-chan and I first met senpai during the first summer that she came back, she brought him along. And then during her four years in America, each summer when she came back to visit, he would be by her side."

He could practically see the twinkles in her eyes as she looked at him, her dimple deepen every time she smiled at him. Pity, pure and innocent is not his type. They would be such troublesome to him and the cause of all headaches. But didn't he think she was troublesome also? Always causing him headaches?

And since exactly when, did he have a type?

"Inuyasha senpai was the nicest person you can meet."

Really.

"He never gets mad and always smiled so gently. He treated Kagome-chan very special; I guess that because they're very close. If you don't know, they may look like a couple who love each other very much. When I first met him, I thought they were together too."

Oh?

"But are they?" He found himself asking before he could stop himself. It was none of his business of the wench's personal life.

"I don't really know," Rin brows furrowed, "It complicated. I don't know much but Sango-chan does. She told me don't question their relationship, Kagome-chan doesn't like it."

Is that so?

"I don't get it either, they seem very close. They're always by each other side, doing every together."

Very, very close.

"Did you know the room that was connected to Kagome-chan room was Inuyasha senpai room? He stays there in the summer when they came back."

I see.

Unconsciously, he found himself gripping Rin's hand tightly; she didn't complain but bite her lips. "I'm sorry, how distractive of me." He found himself also gritting his teeth. Was he mad? He couldn't tell, but if indeed he was mad, why?

"Do you want me to continue?" She asked, again with a smile as if his odd behavior has never occurred to her.

"No, it's quite enough." The song ended and he led her off the dance floor.

"Thank you," Rin's twinkle with happiness, "It was most wonderful."

"Indeed it was," He replied politely but coldly, "You were most wonderful."

Her gaze never left him and her bright smile widen. Guilty? Should he feel bad? No, he doesn't have time for such useless emotion. Long ago, he already decided to rid of all useless emotions. This girl here, regardless she is in love with him or not, is just another woman that crosses his path.

* * *

"The room has changed," Inuyasha observe what was use to be his room, "did you change it?"

"Actually senpai," Kagome bit her lip, how was she going to tell him?

"I see," Inuyasha said after he heard Kagome's explanation, "I don't mind really." He smiled.

"You don't?"

"I don't see why I should," he laughed lightly, "after all I spend more time in your room then my room." He paused then corrects himself, "Used to be my room."

"That is true but Buyo," she looked the rounded of not to say fat laying comfortably on the bed, well Sesshomaru's bed.

"Yes, that's exactly our problem here." He extends his arms and Buyo run to him and jumped, or he tried to jump on it.

Kagome frowned, "Stupid fat cat, he has always like you better." She was happy when she arrived home and found Buyo. But the cat completely ignored her and ran into senpai arms. Three years away from her and it didn't even spare her one glance. She had glared at Buyo as if to accuse him for betraying her. Stupid, fat, lazy cat! And now he wouldn't leave the damn room. Sesshomaru is not going to like it when he came home and discovered there a fat cat on his bed.

"Senpai it's all yours fault," She casted him an accusing look, "You've spoiled him! And now he won't even listen to me less than recognized me as his owner!" She whined, frustrated.

Inuyasha laughed and let Buyo down, instantly the cat ran to the bed and settled itself comfortably. Kagome looked after it and sighed, "It's because you've always let him sleep on the bed with you that he become like this."

"Come on, now," he planted a light kiss on her forehead, "He just needs a few days to get use to you again. After all he has been away from you for three years."

"Look, you're even taking his side now!" Kagome pouted, "I won't have it!"

He chuckled lightly and pulled her into his arms, "Come now, Buyo will do just fine," he led her out of the room and closed the door, "let talk about us."

"Shall we catch up on old time?"

Instantly Kagome's eyes changed, he too, noticed it, and a stab of guilt along with pain pass through him. "Yes," he heard her said absently, "how many years has it been senpai?"

He found that question most difficult to answer, nonetheless, "Since you left or since-" he couldn't finish, and it was stopped by Kagome's lips.

"Don't go there senpai." He heard she said over his lips. He blamed himself, what was he thinking to even mention such thing?

"I'm sorry," he lifted her chin in his hand, "and forever will I be." He closed her bedroom door with his leg and returned his lips to her.

"Until you'll forgive me."


	8. I didn't know I could hate you more

Chapter 8

I didn't know that I could hate you more

Sesshomaru opened the door to his bedroom and immediately let his body fall down on the bed. An odd smell caught his attention, but he was too tired to care. He had way too many drinks tonight and perhaps, more than he would like, if he could. Just that little more to fills his mind. To push away that stubborn little someone who refused to leave his mind; he needed just that.

Irritation washed through him as he closed his eyes. How many drinks must he have before that stubbornness is no longer there, driving him insane. Rubbing his temples, he felt something snuggle against his hair, followed by a meow. Caught by surprise, he sprung up and caught the innocent gaze of a …cat.

Cat?

A rather lumpy, well rounded cat, if not to say fat.

It looked at him with big innocent eyes and jumped onto his laps. Somehow Sesshomaru's lap has become a comfortable place for it to snuggle against.

But why is there a cat in his room?

That wench… if not she, who else?

Sighing in annoyance, he picked the cat up and held it in his arms. It cuddled against his chest.

He realized that he didn't mind the cat.

So why then, did he mind its owner so much?

Irritation gripped him again and he resisted the urge to throw the cat down. Standing before her room, without hesitation about the lateness of the night or if she was asleep, which he noted that the wench is rather nocturnal, he pushed the door open.

"Why is there a cat in my " He stopped short.

His face remained expressionless, as he forbid himself to be surprised at such scene, and his eyes darkened with disgust, appearing as if they were ice. He dropped the cat down the ground harshly, it looked up at him with its big surprised eyes. He stared at it as if looking at its owner herself.

She stared at him with aimless eyes, as if she could careless about his presence being in the room right now, not saying a word. There wasn't any surprise in her eyes as one should, caught in such scenes, nor was there annoyance by being disturbed by a third person, or the way that she always looked at him. There was nothing.

He left the room without saying a word.

So it is true, that his room was once the wench's man room. He was disgusted at the thought of what they could've done on his bed.

Closing the door behind him, he found himself clenching his fists. So much that all kind of veins were shown. Why he does he care anyway?

Behind that closed door is her and that man.

They were on the bed.

She was on his lap.

Her arms wrapped around his neck.

His arms were around her waist.

They were so close that even if a sheet of paper wished to pass, it would've been impossible.

His lips were on her neck when he came in…

Shameless wench!

How dare she bring a man, strange or not, into her room, onto her bed, in the midst of the night! This kind of late at night!

Not only that, he is spending the entire night in her bed.

This family really has no shame. Not an ounce!

It occurred to him that she had built this floor, and this room, for that man to live in. She was that shameless.

No wonder why she opposed to him moving into this room. She was waiting his return. This was their privacy. He had never felt so appalled in his life.

And it struck him that he had never despised anyone more than her so. Not even her father, the reason he came to hate her.

He remembered the time where he had enjoyed her presences. Even if it's was only a very short period of time.

Where he had found amusement that he could never have found in a woman. And that it brought a smile to his face.

That he enjoyed the unwilling kiss they shared, bitter yet sweet, and till now he could remember it still.

Then his mother had fallen in love with her despicable father.

Then she had become his little sister.

It was from then that he started to hate her.

And he seemed to hate her more every growing day. He hated the fact that she seemed to be bothering his mind every single moment. And he hates the fact that she refuses to leave his mind!

She has taken permanent resident in his mind. And he hated her for that.

_Admit it Sesshomaru, you're driving yourself mad with jealousy. _

* * *

"Let's continue senpai." Kagome said bringing her lips to his again.

"That's your step brother?" Inuyasha said as he touches her lips slightly, "I met him before."

His words stopped her, "You knew him?"

"No, not exactly. He is one of my father's business partners. It was before I met you, I daresay he would remember me at all." He paused, reluctant for his next word. "Forgive me for saying this but it's a bit odd for your father to married his mother. After all, they were rivals long before his generation."

Kagome laughed, "Senpai, let's not be polite with each other. You know too well of me and as do I. We both know what kind of person that man is, in fact the whole world knows, and we both know full well that I really don't give a "

His lips stopped her fast, he kiss her with his truest feelings, "Don't say such bitter words. Senpai's heart will hurt."

She wrapped her arms around him tighter and let her forehead rest on his shoulder. He stroked her hair as her body trembled lightly under his arms. His heart twisted.

Around him she was always smiling, innocent and happy. It was time like this that she'll show her true self to him. It hurt him so. Since the very first moment he saw her on the dance floor, and when he caught her eyes, he came to realize that beautiful pair of eyes contained so much sadness and bitterness. It was probably the reason he had fallen for her but when he was around her he would rather for her to be smiling those pretending smiles. Those sad smiles, rather than her tears. It hurt him less. Or rather, it lessened his guilt.

At that time, he was wrong. And he was sorry for it. But what can he do but stay by her side and wait.

_Until you'll forgive me, then. _

"Senpai, what are you making?" Kagome asked impatiently in her seat.

"Patient," Inuyasha smiled. A strand of hair fell down his face and he tried to blow it back up, unable to use his occupied hands.

Kagome giggled, "Senpai, you looked like a girl."

He smiled again, "Who was it that wanted to play with my hair first thing in the morning?" Inuyasha had his hair up in a bun with two chopsticks crossed over to keep it in place. It would be nice if it was neater, but instead, all kinds of strands of hair had been falling over his face and what not.

"But you looked so hot like that senpai." Kagome beamed, pleased with her work.

"Let's not have this kind of talk so early in the morning," even though he said that, he can't help but laughed a little at her comment.

"Geez you always turn back into an ojiisan in the morning. You certainly are different at night." Kagome laughed. A clear and playful laughed that can be viewed as innocent. Too innocent.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said with a firm tone.

"Last night you were great. You were so hot senpai."

"Kagome!" Even though he might, just might, sound scary, nonetheless it didn't suit him, because his face immediately became fluster. And Kagome was hugging her stomach laughing so hard that she could barely remain steady in her chair.

After adjusting his composure he said, "I'm glad you enjoyed it," and winked at her before turning back to the stove. He smiled, knowing the person blushing this time would not be him. "But teasing senpai time is over. It's time for breakfast." Kagome couldn't help but giggle a little at his word.

He put two plates on the table, one in front of her, "Just the way you like it," he smiled and she felt as if the whole room just warmed up, "I hope I didn't forget anything?"

Kagome looked at her heart shape pancake with strawberry jam cover then with whip cream outline with star shaped strawberries for eyes and an O shape for the mouth. She couldn't help but smile, as if she were living the old days again. At least it was sweet. Before she knew him, everything was cold. "No, just the way I like it. Thank you, senpai."

She gave him a crooked smile, as if holding back tears of touch, "I'm surprised you remember. No, I mean happy. I couldn't remember the last time we had breakfast together, less than you making me breakfast."

"Of course, I remember everything that brings a smile upon your face. I'm only happy whenever you are." He smiled gently at her silly emotion, "don't let your pancake get cold now."

She looked over at his plate, "Senpai, yours look a little burnt."

"Well I did have some distraction," he smiled, "now do you feel bad for teasing senpai?"

"Nope," Kagome answered quickly, "It was worth it. It's not easy to see you blush so hard. Even if its worth a little guilt." She laughed heartedly.

"Just a little?" He asked playfully.

"It is too much then?"

They didn't know that their playful laughter was the cause of another's scowl. Sure enough, Sesshomaru scowled in the hallway. Sickening words.

She had never have breakfast inside the house, more or less, downstairs in the dinning room that was never actually used. Suddenly this man come and they're sharing homemade breakfast. Ridiculous.

He entered the room and Kagome suddenly quieted down, causing Inuyasha to turn around to see the reason. He passed them without even a single glance, and Kagome's stomach fell.

Heart shaped pancake? How romantic. No wonder the woman acted like that around him. Sesshomaru took a long sip of water to cool his mind. All of these emotions running through him. He ddidnt know what they were, and he hates not knowing. When it comes to her, he doesn't know anything. And he hates her for that.

He hates how her laughter rings in his ears and how it was not for him. "Senpai, what are we doing today?" He heard her asked.

Senpai. Sounds so intimate.

He also hates how her voice lingers in his mind.

"Whatever you'd like to do." Inuyasha smiled. Sesshomaru looked at them coldly. Humph. A man must never smile in such a way that a woman would. He forced himself to look away. Looking at his watch, he was late for breakfast.

Sesshomaru was out of the house before Kagome could even blink. She looked after his car from her window, dressing like that; he must be going out for breakfast with whoever he's with now. Who knows how many lovers he had. Leaving so early in the morning, she only knew this, because she once saw him with a popular model having breakfast at the restaurant she used to go to every morning.

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked from behind.

"Yes, let go." Kagome walked to Inuyasha's side and linked her arms with his.

He smiled and led her out the room. Kagome glanced back, the feeling he left her still lingered. She hated how he always managed to ruin her day just with his presence. She hated how he never had to do a thing, yet whenever she caught his eyes and felt the coldness of it directing at her, her mind would be very tired that day. Everything would go all wrong, and all he had to do was stand there. She hated him for that.

* * *

"We're not eating here today?" The young woman asked in a voice that would make men forget where they were. A well practiced voice. Indeed with a voice like that, she must have a face to carry it. And indeed, she was a beauty.

Sesshomaru had come to the restaurant, where they usually met, only to tell her that they were leaving.

"No." He said coldly, with a bit of irritation.

She was too used to his coldness to mind, wrapping her arms around his and pushed her body into his far more than what would be considered proper.

"Whatever you like then," It's his coldness that attracted her in the first place. Sesshomaru Tanaka, a man so cold to the point of arrogance.

He pulled his arm from her and walked ahead. She smiled and hurried after him. Women no matter how arrogant, in front of this cold man, would always have to worry about catching up with him. But once she was in his arms, walking by his side, the whole world would look at her with envy, wanting to be in her place. This is what Sesshomaru Tanaka was to women.

They would spend hours to look pretty just to appear by his side for a couple minutes. They would endure many disappointments and heart breaks just for those few minutes of happiness. At first it was only a mere competition for beautiful women of high status. But it's real tears that they cried in the end.

Sesshomaru never cared how many women cried because of him. He never asked them to try so hard just to be with him. They plunged their selves at him, knowing the out come. So why cry in the end when they know well that it would come. He didn't ask them to cry for him. Foolish creature swomen were.

Pulling her dress up to seat herself down, revealing milk white skin that she knew men would drool when they saw her in the magazine. But Sesshomaru doesn't spare her a glance. Feeling a bit disappointed, she decided to talk first,

"That cute little step sister of yours is not here today with her loud friends." She flashed him her best smile, "Usually they cause a commotion, teasing that poor waiter, and giving him a hard time. Young girls nowadays."

Sesshomaru pay her no heed. His eyebrows narrowed, as he found her exceptionally annoying today. Scowling and without a word, the car plunged forward with full speed.

* * *

"I had a great time today, senpai." Kagome smiled as she pushed the door open. He smiled back knowing full well behind that smile was really a blank face. She didn't have fun today, something was on her mind. Something he would like to know, but this is how they were, pretending.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself today." She stopped short and gave his arms a squeeze. He turned and saw her father standing in front of them, intimidating and an air of authority surrounded him. A big figure and her most hated person.

Her father didn't look happy, as he stood with both his arms crossed over his chest and bore a stern expression on his face. "Were where you young lady? I expect my daughter to be at the airport greeting me when I got back from my honeymoon."

Kagome broke out a laugh as if it was the funniest thing she heard all day, "One wouldn't have the time father. Where would I be if I had to run back and forth for every one of your whores?"

Kagome's father brows slowly pulled together, as he spoke in a very low but intimidating voice, "Do not talk to me in such tone, and that is an order!"

She looked at him stubbornly, unafraid, and even a bit amuse. Kagome was about to open her mouth again when they both noticed his eyes drift to another presence behind her. Inuyasha and kagome both glance back to see Sesshomaru standing there.

_Since when? _Kagome asked herself, worrying for a reason she wrecking her mind to. _Did he hear?_

"Well hello," Takumaru smiled, "looks like we have a full house tonight." He turned to Inuyasha, "Why don't you and Kagome have dinner with us today? I'm sure you can do just that."

A polite greeting with a hidden sarcasm. Kagome shot him a glare, since he knew she would listen to Inuyasha, and he knew the past they shared. Despicable old man.

"Of course, it would be an honor to." Inuyasha replied and politely held out his hand to greet Takumaru.

"It has been a while hasn't it? Tell your father he has my best greeting." Takumaru smiled, but it was a smile for his daughter who was looking at Inuyasha with an angry expression. A look of someone who had been lied to.

She heard Sesshomaru smirk behind her, smirking at the man she look up to. The thought of him looking down on Inuyasha is unbearable. But wasn't there a time where she also did that unbearable thing? And maybe now, still that little bit?

"I'm sure he'll be glad to hear from you." He knows Kagome's mad. Isn't that why she's hurting him with her nails right now? Through his thíck jacket he could feel the pain still. Perhaps he reminded her of the time where even he, couldn't even stand to look at himself in the mirror.

"Let's not waste time with this old man senpai. We have better thing to do." She dragged him away before he could even nod a goodbye to Takumaru. Sesshomaru followed them up the stairs when the show was over. He didn't forget to gave Takumaru a cold look as he passed by.

* * *

"Senpai knows that man?" Kagome asked right away when they reach their room. "How come you never told me."

Inuyasha put two hand on Kagome's shoulder and gently pushed her down into a chair, "He was my father business partner, and I met him once or twice when I was small. It's nothing to be concerned about nor is it necessary." He smiled, "That's why I didn't tell you, I simply don't see the importance in it."

"You lied to me." Kagome still hasn't settled down.

"I didn't lie to you. I just didn't tell you when I knew. To be honest, I didn't know then."

"The way you talked to him. Senpai, are you that kind of person?" She knew it was too far when she saw pain in his eyes. Hurt by her words. But he didn't get mad at her. He didn't keep that look for long, it always the gentle smile,

"What am I if not polite, Kagome? He's a important influence in my father's business, even though I can not agree with his ways, the least I can do is give him a polite greeting."

He's a important influence in everyone's business. Why, he's Takumaru Higurashi. Kagome raised a hand to touch Inuyasha's face, "I'm sorry senpai, I wasn't thinking for you."

His eyes softened and he clinked his forehead with hers, "Then make it up."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to her. Till now she was still finding the answer to the question her heart been rushing her to find. That warm feeling every time she saw him was still there, but kissing him no longer felt the same. Was it because she had kissed another man beside him, or was it every time she kissed him, the image of another woman appeared? The woman who once shared these lips…

They didn't know while they were arm in arm, exchanging kisses, a figure had been standing right outside watching them all along.

He was never one to be nosy in other people's business like this nor did he like seeing the wench in her shameless moment again. It's just that he didn't know since when he had always managed to look her way, as long as there was her presence.

"Damn wench! Next time close the door…"

* * *

SORRY I DISAPPEARED FOR A WHILE...I JUS BEEN SO BUSY _

ANYWAY ENJOYED ^^


	9. Realization

Chapter 9

Realization

"Good morning Kagome-san," Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru's mother smiled at her. A gentle smile that she wanted to rips off the woman's face. How pretentious. They all were. They just wanted to be on her good side so that she wouldn't cause them any trouble. Troubles of getting into that man's pocket.

She replied with an irritated scowl and Sakura's face fell. Kagome could tell that she was disappointed. This was the first time Kagome had seen her again ever since the wedding, but to be honest, she has no intention of seeing her face at all. Her beautiful face reminded Kagome of all the whores her father had married before her. Yes, they have nothing but a young and fresh face. Yet this woman's gentle expression reminded her of her late mother. It was a sickening comparison.

"Have I done you wrong somehow?" Sakura's face was filled with worry.

"Yes, just by simply being here," Kagome said sharply. This woman and her gentleness annoyed her a great deal.

Sakura was taken back right away; her eyebrows came together as if she doesn't know what to do in such situations. She had known that Kagome never liked her very much, but she really wants them to become good friends. After all, they do live under the same roof. She stood quiet, not knowing what to say.

Kagome looked at her and became more annoyed, because this woman was making her feels guilty for her words. She never treated any of her father's whores nicely, and she wasn't about to start with this nice woman. But she certainly did not like the guilt.

"If you feel you've done me wrong then don't let me see your face in this house." Kagome said sharply with a hint of intentional cruelness, and Sakura gasped; her pale complexion just became paler, as if she was about to faint. Kagome ignored her and walked away. This house sickened her and if she stayed any longer, she would surely vomit.

Not long after she got out of the house she was pulled back harshly, a firm and hard grip by the violent hand she knew too well of. When hasn't he used violence on her? She bit her lips and endured the pain he just gave her. Soon these days, she'll have unwanted bruises on her arms.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kagome shouted and shook his hand off her. She looked up at him only to meet her angry eyes with his. But his anger was different from hers. It was looking at her as if wanted to eat her alive. Suddenly she felt scared.

"I will not have my mother be spoken to that way," his tone was set hard and even a bit of threat in it.

Kagome scoffed, "I didn't find her just to talk to her that way now did I?" Her eyes equally challenged his; she also wasn't in such a good mood if were to compare. "If she knew her place then she shouldn't be talking to me in the first place." She looked straight at him in the eyes. Seeing the anger from his eyes soothed her anger. "My morning was fine until that woman came around."

As soon as the words escaped her mouth his eyes turned into flames, she had never seen him so angry before. She didn't know the man had feelings. It was interesting surely enough, but fearful at the same time.

"Place? What do you mean by that?" He leveled eyes with her; his tone became so much more threatening. His jaw set hard and rigid, as if he was about to crush the perfect line of teeth in between it.

A smiled curled upon her lips, "A whore". Each word was pronounced clear and like a sharp knife, cutting through his chest. He wanted to crush her right there with his bare hands. She didn't stop there; she was too cruel to stop. "A whore that my father bring home." She had made sure he heard her clear and well. Words that stung like a hundred needles, words like a bell kept ringing in his head. Words like a sharp knife. He couldn't control himself then. He didn't know that such a beautiful face, such beautiful lips, that he loved to kiss yet again could say such unbearable words.

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she was also shocked. But he didn't leave her time to be shocked. A sharp stinging pain hit her face so quick that she didn't even have time to react. Kagome staggered back a bit, a hand on her now swollen face, completely shocked. She was mistaken; she had never seen him THIS angry ever before. And it wasn't a bit interesting at all!

He had hit her. Strike her with that strong hand he used to force her into an unforgettable kiss. Now he also used that same hand to hit her, an unforgettable slap to the face! A slap to her pride! Sesshomaru Tanaka, you better remember this slap!

Her words were unbearable, but the look she gave him was also unbearable. There, his heart was racing again, and never in a good way with her around. This time was no different, but maybe well worse. The redness of a clear marked of his hand on her delicate skin, the blood that dripped down her lips, tear filled eyes that won't stop come running. He had done this. She looked at him furiously, with anger he never knew she had so much of. He stared in silence as she backed away from him, disgusted of him or fearful of him? Either way, he had successfully made her despised him more than she ever had. He could never sleep right knowing she despised him so. How his chest twisted in an unrecognized pain right now.

Why, just a mere girl. He doesn't understand it.

Being around her brings all of these emotions he never thought he had into him so unexpectedly…didn't even stop to ask a word. Straight into his heart.

It must hurt a lot. How it pained him too. Sesshomaru raised a hand to touch Kagome's swollen face but as the moment his fingertip touched her cheek, she jerk away violently, angry eyes glaring at him. And he felt as if a hand just squeezed his heart cruelly, cruelly like she was always to him. His eyes turned cold on her, this damn wench! What was she to him to make he feel this way.

"Don't touch me!" Those hands which had strike her. A slap to the face doesn't hurt as much to her pride but certainly didn't do a great deal of damage to her heart! Her heart which felt more than such a hundred times!

Yet how dare he look at her with those cold eyes that he used to look at everyone. Was she no different at all? Was she the same as everyone else in his eyes? She doesn't know why or when but tears started to flow. His silent gaze made her feel cold. Cold bastard. As long as I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'll never forget this!

"Sesshomaru Tanaka, you better remember this day!" She turned around and run as fast as she could, blinking away her tears.

_Why, I always thought that you stood out from the crowd. _

She had run away from him. She couldn't stand to be in his presence a moment longer. He closed his eyes to shove away the image of her face filled with tears. Her last word to him… was like a knife cut.

Words like a sharp knife.

* * *

Inuyasha leaned in for a kiss but Kagome pulled away, and he studied her for a silent minute. She's definitely not her usual self.

"Is something the matter?" He asked with full concern, and indeed concern he should be. Her face was swollen and he refused to believe the excuse she gave.

"Nothing for you to worry about senpai," she gave him a small smile, "I'm just not in the mood."

A small smile that made her she winces in pain because of her swollen lips. He put his hands on her shoulder and turned her to face him, unconvinced he try again, "Tell me what really happened to your face?" He touched her cheek gently, as she winced in his touches and he couldn't bare it. Her pain was his pain.

She stared at him for a blank second, unexpressed, and then quietly hugged him, "Senpai is always so warm."

It didn't take long for her tears to come, and the next thing he knew, his shirt was damped with her sad tears. Why, he is unable to do anything when she's in pain. Doesn't she know that hurt him? She never tells him anything anymore nor does she let him in anymore. Has her trust in him gone completely with time and sorrow? Was he ever there in the first place…

How painful those questions were just to think about. How much more pain will the answer give…

He couldn't even hugged her passionately like he used to, couldn't even raise a hand to comfort her. He sat there with her crying in his arms and he could do nothing still. He was in no position to comfort her. Why, didn't he make her cry once before?

He sat there in silence. Hopeless. Damnation to feelings!

* * *

He didn't know what he was looking for in here but maybe hoping to find a familiar glance. His mind told him to leave but his feet just kept walking. He had forgotten how quiet and peaceful it was in here. And sometimes a sad melody lingers in the air, seducing who ever came along. But that sad melody hasn't played for quite some time now, ever since that room occupied another figure, ever since then, laughter disrupts him in his sleep.

He realized what he was looking for when his feet came to a stop, in front of him in a dark dusty corner; laid a small figure wrapped up in herself, sleeping peacefully. He knelt down next to her and studied her. Didn't she know her position was like a child longing for their mother's warmth?

Did she think that he had no emotions, that he could care less about anyone but himself? Did she think how unaware he was to everybody? He did notice the song she always played, that she knew the words by heart and would always sing it when she sitting on her balcony staring into space. He knew this was the corner in this huge library where she would hide and sleep. To get away from the world outside. And he knows the one book out of a thousand in here that she would read. Over and over until she fell asleep and he would come in to turn the last page for her. Did she see the three words on the last page when she woke up? Did she know she often cried in her sleep or smiled like an idiot? Did she ever notice that there was another presence beside her, like now, like always, just silently watching her sleep? Sometime wipes away the lonely tears that tried to make its way out.

Maybe, he is cold to everyone else. But she is not everyone else. Has she ever considered that? He didn't even notice he did all this until this very minute where the only steps lead to her. Somehow, she had made her way into his crowded heart, and managed to made room for herself, somehow becoming a permanent resident in his heart. So inconsiderate to his heart, stubborn and selfish as she is, marching straight into his heart without even stopping to ask for his permission.

Did she know that only when sitting besides her, listening to her soft breathing, that he felt at ease?

She stared at his sleeping face quietly, and then smiled to herself. Her insides were always light and warm every time she opens her eyes and saw him next to her. Having his presence next to her made her feel safe, even in her dreams. How peaceful he looked as she reached up to touch his relaxed eyebrows, tracing her fingers along them. How at ease were they to not have to scowl all the time. She imagined how gentle he would look without having to keep such a cold and scornful expression all the time. Then she touched his lips, and thought how nice would it be to smile once in a while. How nice would it be to show some emotions once in a while. What would happen when those eyes fill with warmth instead of internal coldness.

She looked at him, then at her surroundings and realized in this big place, so quiet, with just them sitting silently beside each other. And realized two hearts are beating at the same rhythm quietly, peacefully and truly at ease.

How could she not know, the silent footsteps, the rustling of paper, the gentle sound of his breathing, the stroke of her hair as if he was afraid she might awake any second. She knows it all, because in her dreams she felt safe. And whether she dreamt it all or not, she always opened her eyes with a smile carry by the heart. Because even in her dreams; she felt his warmth consuming her.

Because even in her dreams, her heart beat fast as long as there was his presence.

"You seem distressed," Miroku smiled as he sips through his tea.

"You don't seem very mindful about it," Sesshomaru replied in annoyance. "What are you doing in my office? Don't you have a better place to be, Mr. Prosecutor?"

"Is that how you greet a good friend who has just come back from a honeymoon?" Miroku's tone was stretched dramatically yet his posture was completely calm and as if an aura of amusement surrounded him. He poured himself another cup of tea and began sipping it with a mischievous smile on his lips. "You haven't slept well lately," he turned to face Sesshomaru's cold eyes. "I wonder why."

Of course he obviously knew well of the reason for Sesshomaru's dark circle and distress expression. After all, wasn't he the source of it in the first place? He chuckled in his mind and let it drift back to the conversation he and his new wife had a couple days ago.

Sango pulled away from Miroku's kisses and frowned. "When is enough, enough for you?" She sat up and put on her robe, walking away from his touches.

"Something is on your mind," he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I just can't understand why you brought Inuyasha back when we were going to get Sesshomaru and Kagome together. What exactly are you trying to do?" She paused as if to think, "I wonder how Kagome's handling it."

Miroku chuckled. "Why are you worrying about someone else's business on our honeymoon?" He kisses her neck, "Right now I just want to get back to bed. But if you insist, perhaps it was to stir up trouble."

"When the troubles are not ours, it's a little fun to watch don't you think?" He laughed and pulled her to face him.

Sango scowled at him, "That is cruel speaking," she watched as his lips curled into a mysterious smile, "I find you so hard to understand sometimes."

"Inuyasha decided to come back by himself. I just simply invited him at a convenient time."

"I wonder why, after all this time."

He lifted up her chin and kissed her lips gently. "Why do you trouble yourself with this?" He gives her another quick kiss and continues, "Let say he thought it was time to, I don't know, reprimand himself? Redemption, or perhaps, a second chance."

"I didn't think that woman would give up so easily." Sango said with concerned eyes. "Do you think she'll follow him?"

"From the way I see it, the one who gave up was Kagome. She ran away." Miroku was growing sleepy, so he dragged her back into bed. "But who ever this woman is, she sounds formidable, to be able to turn such a calm and reasonable head her way."

Miroku smiled and taps Sango's nose, "Why are you worried? Inuyasha is a patient man, and coming back means he decided to wait. Sesshomaru and Kagome are both stubborn, so let Inuyasha be a test to them," he yawned and pulled her down on the bed with him. "A test to all of them."

Ahh… a wonderful night indeed. Miroku let the scent of tea fill his nose; jasmine, a wise choice. But that was not the reason he came here for, sadly putting the cup down.

"Since my wife isn't here, I guess I'll take my leave. May I suggest this tea for you? It can really ease your mind. You look like you needed it a great deal." He laughs lightly as he made his way to the door.

Sesshomaru looked up from his desk. "What's your reason for coming here?"

"Sharp like always," Miroku smiled; still the air of bemusement surrounded him. "When there's love, there's pain. So had you loved somehow?"

He left; leaving Sesshomaru's stunned face behind him. He chuckled to himself. I could see it on your face, good buddy. It is filled with twisting pains.

* * *

Happy new year you guys!!

I didn't know how short this chpt was until i post it on here. It certainly didn't look this short on my word pro. lol

Oh my sequel to my only Oneshot is coming [if any read it anyway] [last one was such a hurry with many mistake, this one will be better and much sadder i promises] lol

I hope to finish it in two week [boy...it long] but till then

Enjoy


	10. Secrets

Chapter 10

Secrets.

Love?

How preposterous.

Him?

The Sesshomaru Tanaka is in love?

Impossible. People admired him, they would give the world to have what he have. But they would never think twice about being him. Because they would look at him and say,

"It is not possible for him to love." Or "He wouldn't know what love is."

Such a person.

Is he such a person then? Maybe it's better that way.

Love? Is that what that feeling called then? That feeling that he never come to understood and always in avoidance to. The feeling of every time he see her, he just wanted nothing more but to pull her into his arms and force her under his kisses, yet wanting to crush her at the same time.

It is possible to love and hate at the same time? And what if when come a day he can't controlled his feeling and really hurt her. Hurt her because he wanted to. Would then will he satisfy his hatreds and risk losing her forever? Is this then, the way such a person loved?

No, he concluded, it's not possible for him. Miroku is drenched in the love feelings of his, he must think everyone around can love and be happy like him. How ignorant the man is after years of knowing Sesshomaru to say such outrageous thing to his face, and with such confident. Miroku does not know where he stand.

And, how could he love such a wench like her?

Sesshomaru threw his pen down the desk, frustrated, as if to vent all of his anger on the poor pen. It snapped in half and the black ink started to soak in the paper beneath it, spreading at the same time, going and going until half of the sheet turned black. Is she like that black ink then? So contagious to his heart, she's slowly taking over, just like that ink completely soaked up that defenseless paper. How much more room does he still have for logic and reason?

The woman who poisons his heart is the daughter of the man who killed his father. How could he love such a women?

"Dammit Miroku!"

Can he?

* * *

Somewhere in the building after he left Sesshomaru office, Miroku have found his way into his wife work again.

"You looked so content, dear husband," Sango glared at him and he flashed an innocent smile, "where have you cause havoc this time?"

"Tsk tsk my dear, is that how you greeted your husband?" he grinned, the smug expression on his face never fade, "I suggest you move fast before your days of lawyer are over."

Sango eyes narrowed, "What did you do?"

Still very satisfied with himself, he replied, "Why, my first move dear and very effective I might I say so myself."

Sango scoffed watching Miroku smug face, "How effective?" And even so she can't help but be surprised. If anyone, her husband would know where to strike that hurt the most. He doesn't catch criminals so easily for nothing.

"Another sleepless night if I presume and I presume so very precisely." He grinned widely.

"Don't be so cocky. He would never admit it."

"Nonetheless my dear, when he does," He flashed a meaningful smile, "is when I win."

"Hah! If you win," She leveled tone with his, refusing to give in.

He step in front of her and raised her hand to his lips, with his best smile and a kiss, "No my dear, _when_ I win."

* * *

The very top floor of the Higurashi mansion…

"I'm beginning to think that the elevators in this house are exclusively use by the servants only," Takumaru scowled seeing Sakura emerged from the stair, "you poor health of a woman. Why must you trouble yourself?" Even though he nags at her, he still get up and helped her.

She smiled and took his hand, images of old time can't help but flutter through her head. She looked up at him to see the same genuine smile she used to love, the smile that warm her heart. "That is more like the Taku I know."

"Is it?" He asked yet his eyes far away. As if, too, he was remembering the past.

"Whatever your nature had taken you in the world, you never change in my eyes." She squeezed his hand gently and offered a genuine smile.

"Do you?" His eyes at once towed back to it teasing manner.

"I do indeed," She paused and for a moment he realized what she's thinking, "If only things weren't as hectic as everyone makes it out to be. I should think we're all be happy today without having to obtain it behind each other back. At least without regrets you know?"

He pulled her into his embrace and hugged her tightly, resting his chin on her head, "It was inevitable. We all saw it coming. Till now it only come to my realization is that no matter what the situation nor what the circumstance was, we would still come to the same ending. Nothing we do, could ever change it; Hence, our many attempts and efforts." He twirled her to face him and gazed into her sad eyes, "When our parents planned this, you see, they planned only one ending."

Sakura avoided his intense gaze; she should know better than anyone else how it would end. But even still after all was settle and done, she couldn't help but to needlessly find some light on the situation. So at least if she could deny herself, she could face her children without the shame and guilt that eat her every day from inside out. It ironic how the actions their parents chose to take reflected on their live and how they all despise it and was force into accepting it. Yet now the action that those children made today fully known well will reflect back on their kids. Yet those poor kids didn't even have a choice to begin with because their sinful parents already taken actions even before they were welcome into the world. They come to live in a sin and deceptive world of their parents. They weren't force, they simple have no choice.

"Why are you crying?" Takumaru wiped away the tears on Sakura face, "Should you every time remember the past, remember this: what's done is done. There is nothing you can do to change it."

"But we make the choice, if only we hadn't…" She couldn't bear to look at him.

"Then do you regret it? Do you regret me then?" He forced her eyes to meet his.

She stared into his eyes and knew well the answer could never change nor will they ever be. Their lips met and she knew she'll continued to go down that dark road, without seeing anything but the steps she take, without knowing what lies behead nor does she care, and regardless of whatever may happen, she would never turn back.

_Since the first time I come across your smile, I knew you'll be the one sinful act I'll never regret taking. _

_Is that how you feel too Mayumi? When you looked into Shuuichiro eyes? _

* * *

"Rei?" Kagome step outside and called from the hallway when she found Inuyasha has disappeared since early morning and now he wasn't in the room either.

At once Rei voice was heard, "Yes, Kagome?"

"Did you see Inuyasha?" Somehow Kagome felt the need to see him greatly.

"He left early this morning, around eight I should think."

"What about Sesshomaru?" Kagome noticed he left early today too, much more than usual, not that she was paying attention, merely a glance out her window.

"He left an hour before Inuyasha and hasn't said anything about where he headed to or his return." Kagome nodded and excused for Rei to leave. Rei went back to her job leaving a pondering Kagome.

"Hm…what could be the need to leave so early I wonder?"

* * *

Tokyo Airport

Inuyasha watched as the woman who once mesmerized him to the point of no return step out from the dark room. Still stunning as he remembers, in her always provocative outfit, and as usual, turns many heads. She has sent him an email a week ago, saying she will be return to the country very soon and that for him, to expect her. Her long brown hair has gotten longer; it was once a weapon against his judgment. Her red lips has gotten redder, her eyes has certainly gotten sharper. Flirtatious in every manner she makes. She hasn't change a bit. And the fact remain, dreadfully reminded him of his mistake, she look like Kagome in every features. From her cold look to her kisses, they both can clog his mind. The only different was, this woman, her smile is much more seductive to Kagome pretentious innocent one. Still, he loves that pretentiousness.

There is another different, he only love one of them.

Inuyasha was about to step forward to welcome her but stopped when a smile cracked her lips and she welcomed the arms of another man. She planted a kiss on his cheek and he does the same to her. The man offered to take her baggage from her and she let him. Their actions are as comfortable as his were to Kagome. They were natural to each other, as if they known each other since little. Inuyasha has always pride himself for his calmness, yet this scene surprises him to no end.

He recognized that man, he could not mistake those cold eyes or that dry smile anywhere, not especially when his Kagome were so affected by them. Nor could Inuyasha miss that extraordinary silver hair that the man carried so proudly. The man next to her was no other than Sesshomaru Tanaka.

The question is what's he doing here?

(^o^) (^o^) (^o^)

"I see you have not changed one bit." Kikyo Sasaki cast Sesshomaru a flirtatious smile as she drifts her hand from his, slowly.

He smiled and lingers on her hand, "I could say the same to you." Their eyes met and there was a mutual understanding and they both smiles. Finally she gave him a playful slap on the shoulder and laughed,

"I heard all about you while in America, you surely live up to your ambitions," she touch her lips and he follows, "my childhood sweetheart." She rushed her lips across his.


	11. Kikyo

Happy New Year! And sorry for all whoever actually followed this story (i wunt know becuz i got no support lol but im just writing for fun) that it ALWAYS took me forever to upload. (becuz i have no inspiration ) I never asked for reviews cuz i really dun care for it..but it would be nice once in a while so i have the strenght to write- like now at 2 am. lol well anyway enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapter 11

Kikyo.

His face remain unchanged, "I wish you would stop calling me that."

She looked at him with feign innocent, "I wish you would stop denying our past."

He smirked over her teasing manner, "I was too young. We both were young."

"Plus I was merely curious."

Kikyo stared at him for a quick moment, that proud attitude, he hasn't change at all, then she laughed and grabbed his arm playfully,

"Let's go."

...

From afar Inuyasha watched in a perplex manner, his inside tumbling, a storm is coming.

"What a small world."

A small sudden guilt washed over him and he quickly took out his phone, dial a number he knows too well, even if his eyes were close.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I should've informed you but you were sleeping so soundly." A smiled cracked on his lips from hearing her worries voices.

"Let's go out to lunch today, Kagome."

One the other hand,

Kagome just hung up after talking to Inuyasha yet her worries increased. Senpai sounded weird, has something happened? Her eyes won't stop twitching today.

And him,

He, too, left early this morning. But for what reason?

Kagome frowned upon herself for thinking of him, he has nothing to do with her.

He, _want_ nothing to do with her.

"Kagome, you idiot. I thought you hated him." She hit herself on the head.

_Then why are you keeps thinking about him?_

* * *

"Why so sudden senpai?" Kagome asked as she sat down on the chair Inuyasha gallantly pulled out for her. "You have always like home cook meal better."

He walked to the chair sat facing her, "I thought we'd change our taste a little. After all I can't cook French cuisine."

She laughed, indeed he remembers she always has a taste for French food, and the only thing he knew how to make was French toast, bought frozen.

"It's so nice here senpai. Peaceful and serene," she turned to find him bored into her a warm smile, she blushed, "You've always knows just what I like best."

_He always looks at me_, she thought looking into his eyes, _he never stops looking at me…_ Then as if remembering something painful, unnoticeably she clutched her heart, _except that once time._

And it changes everything.

No matter if he'd look at her for eternity now, something inside has already stirred.

_Another man, _a little voice said. _No_, she gasped, "That's not it!" The word that came out was too late and entirely hearable. She fought back to reality only to find his worry face,

"Is everything quite alright?"

She forced a smile, "Of course. Shall we order?" she quickly picked up the menu.

She couldn't see his sad look through her menu. She didn't know he could see pass her fake smile.

_Isn't it tiring, Kagome? Forcing yourself everyday with me. Can't I really not turn your head once more?_

_

* * *

Kikyo swirled into Sesshomaru room and he discretely closed the door behind her, under the watchful eyes of the servants. They are watching him, the moment he steps through the door, with a woman. Will they report back to her?_

"Dinner was wonderful," Kikyo sighed, fallen on to Sesshomaru broad chest. He catches her, annoyances show on his face.

"I realized there are many guest rooms here," he said coldly and pushed her off. Something told him that sentence was more toward another purpose.

Another person.

He knew he could have brought Kikyo back to his house. His giant mansion that he stop living in since he follows his mother here. The servants would be there with Kikyo. The house where he returns to after many drunken night, refusing to come back to the Higurashi's mansion he despised. Yet every time he found himself crawling back to this hell hole in his half sober state.

And for what purpose?

A glance at her in the morning before he head off to work again?

Even if she's in another man arms?

Tonight too, he wonders what she would do if she saw him with another woman. Would it bother her? Like it did to him when she brought home another man and even dare to let him shared her bed. And he realized he must have gone crazy for thinking these thoughts.

He no longer knew himself. This person was not him.

What has she done to him?

Before he realized it, his shirt was torn open, the pale hands now at his trouser.

"Something is preventing you from enjoying the one pleasure I knew you would never deny." Kikyo's voice crawled back into his head and he groaned. She knew him too well, he has never like that.

"Frankly I don't like it very much," she felt his strong hands pulling her away and she groaned in frustration.

"Kikyo, not tonight." He could see her brows knitted together, when Kikyo's mad, it's never a pleasant sight. She'd look far from her beautiful exotic soft look, practically ugly, if Sesshomaru can define it as any nicer way. Ugly, was rather a nice word for Kikyo's rage.

"There's a woman on your mind!" She accused and he sighed. He didn't want to have a long conversation; he just wanted to put his spinning head into sleep mode. But even then, _she _still managed to sneak into his dream.

"You should know me better than that," he tiredly pushed her hands away, her accusing face look too much like a certain someone right now, he didn't need the guilt. It was her that sleeps with another man right under his nose. Granted it was really none of his business at all and that was so very wrong of him to think of his step sister in such indecent way but he can hardly hold it in any longer. The little voice keep popping in his mind, constantly reminding him of that wrongful truth.

_Admit it Sesshomaru, you're driven mad with jealousy. _

"Then what the problem?" Kikyo scowled, she didn't like the fact that she was rejected. Men flung themselves at her feet with just one look; granted it was well practiced and times to perfection. But this man... ever since she learn the art of seduction, which was not very hard for someone like her who already have the god given look, she been seducing him, and with effort. Something she does not like nor preferred. He always made her works for his attentions, and even now he still look at her with those arctic orbs of gold. Yet she found them so irresistible. "I never seen you with such confusion in your eyes?"

"Enough!" His cold voice ran, too dangerously calm, it send chill down her spine. When Sesshomaru's angry, blood always spills. Sesshomaru has always been a very calm person, no matter what the situation called for. He has never lose his composer even standing on the brink of death it self, for that's how arrogant the man is. He refused to show weakness even if one put a gun to his head. The only person deserving his gentleness and smile is his mother, and his only weakness. But now, something has snap. Something has slowly and starting to unfold his emotions which he so carefully control. Her nails dug deep into her skin and her fist tight, shoulders shaken.

For her, wasn't the reason.

Sesshomaru knew he has scared her but he wasn't sorry for it. She has gone too far. He has never liked anyone trying to figure him out. All who has tries to break into his impenetrate wall was shot down before they could even get close. Yet the woman who so dangerously close to his heart was determined to stay far away from it.

Ironic.

There, thinking of her again. He could not understand himself anymore.

He opened the door and called for a servant nearby, for once appreciated their closure. But really, he thought it was rather ridiculous the way the Higurashi live, to have servants around every corner ready for their master's need anytime. Takumaru truly live like a king. Truth was he's nothing more than a traitor.

"Escort Miss Sasaki to a guest room," he told the servant without looking at her, no please or thanks you, merely a demand. He despised their master and so they too shared the same fate.

Kikyo knew better not to argue with him when he mad, even though they always shared a bed every time they visit each other. Indeed it has been a couple years since the last but she's very confident in her ability to warm his bed. It couldn't be her. She was determined to find out the reason why he unwelcomed her tonight. Kikyo unhappily followed the servant, still unable to look into his eyes. She has seen him angry once, truly it wasn't a pleasant sight at all, till now it imprinted deep in her mind and constantly remind when she by his side- telling her to be careful in her every word and movement-for it was indeed a scary sight. But he has never been angry at her, she knew she hold a special place to him, even if she wasn't in his heart, she was above any woman he has encounter and will encounter. And she was proud of that, instantly place herself above and better than any woman of his. Not even looking at them with half an eye, unworthy to be her foe.

But in the back of her mind sh already knew the reason, she clenched her teeth and resist the urge of an undecent word, she still have an image to keep. _A woman._

Sesshomaru watch her back disappeared into the hall and finally released his facial expression, he was gritting his teeth, forcing himself to remain calm. But the fact is, nothing is calm about him when it come to that infuriating woman. He has never been anywhere near angry with Kikyo, because of _her_- he lost his keen control of himself that he practices to perfection, maintaining an expressionless face at all time- all crumbled in just a second of the mention of her. What it could do to him, even he was too scare to admit.

Because of _her_, he got mad at his childhood friend, the only woman, beside his mother, who he grew up with, who still shared his bed for more than a month, who he care for and the only one who could understand him.

He had truly lost himself.


	12. Midnight Thought

Chapter 12

Midnight Thoughts

"What shall we do next, senpai?" Kagome hugged Inuyasha's arm as she huddled the radiant heat of his warm body to herself. He was always exceptionally warm. And once to her heart as well.

He was far away, his mind racing. Surely Sesshomaru wouldn't bring a woman back to his current resident, Kagome's house? He has his own private mansion for the like of sort. But Kikyo was not one for the like of sort; she's a clever and most importantly a dangerous woman. He wondered what the nature of their relationship is, to be so close. But then Sesshomaru wouldn't have known of their dilemma. His heart is uneasy, and he knows exactly why.

The inevitable is coming.

He felt a small tickles and it brought him back. He turns to find that Kagome has bitten the tip of his fingers. He smiled and gave a small tug indicating his return presence. She stared up at him with concern, "You're not your self tonight, is something amidst?"

He ruffled her hair and it brought back familiar scent to her, memories. He was once a big brother to her, once a teacher, once soul mate and lover. As if he could see his 17 years old self and her being 14, in her eyes again. He raised the fingers she just a moment ago, bitten, to his lips and kiss it. A mischievous smile appeared on his face, "Let go to my place tonight, I'm sure the Poinciana tree is still there and nicely bloom."

And as if time has turn back, she believed him. Put her hand in his and let his warm one take her wherever. An image of two youngster running and laughing under the mid summer night with bright scarlet blossom dance around them- flashed through her head.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood at his window staring into the blackness of a warm summer night, the warm breezes pick up his hair; shiny mesmerizing silver dance around him, his golden orbs blank and far away. The clock ticked midnight and his chest anxious; perhaps he is waiting for something?

Or someone.

And he noticed that a certain someone, or should he said a shadow that wouldn't go away wasn't here either. He cannot fathom the thought of the man being with her every moment like an inseparable shadow. His mind frantic, that woman,

She is coming home today right?

* * *

Kikyo lay in her bed, her long black hairs flow against the white sheet making them even more radiant in the mid of the night. She never realized how quiet the night could be without a company to share her bed. Raising her hand to the empty spot next to her, her sharp eyes soften. She too, has a weak side. She's, also a woman. Sesshomaru reaction today surprised her, shock and even hurt. She felt as if all the men in her life have turn away from her. Has she become such a person that turn people head away? Her heart twisted, she hasn't felt any pain for a very long time. In people eyes she is a cruel and scheming woman, she learned to ignore it. She works hard to get what she wanted, then why does what methods she uses defines who she is? She thought she can no longer have feeling. And then she met him.

She was jealous of those warm smiles that could melt one heart, and she wonder if he could melt her heart; because frankly, she was cold for a long while now. Jealous of those look as if they can embrace you and determined so strong that made her felt safe. And jealous that could driven her out of her cold and perfect image was those warm looks and smiles wasn't for her. She was only a third person looking in. A proud woman like her couldn't accept that, and so she approached him.

Is coming back to Japan mean running away to the only comfort she know all her life? To the man who won't reject her, who has always, spoils her even if her heart has already tainted, so deep.

Or running after him, the man she so carefully planned and snatched away. But even so she couldn't contain his heart. After all she was only able to do so because she was a look alike. Kikyo bite her lips in anger, her red lips never look so mesmerizing, like blood on white porcelain. And her eyes turned cold.

What does that girl have that she doesn't?

Thoughts can creep up into one mind on a quiet night like this, and thoughts can be destructive. Even might, change a person in the morning. Perhaps, tonight is a sleepless night for everyone.

* * *

I' so sorry to anyone who followed this story and i have no excuses for delaying this long and not update at all . you may throw brick at me, i'll collect them and build a house . lol

But I just been really busy with school and work that i totally forgot about this little hobby of mine plus i got a MAJOR writer block! I even bought a crystal for writer when i went to a crystal/healing class lol. Then i get into online gaming and oh my, it addicting .

Overall i will try to find my inspiration again and finish this. Hopefully. Thank you...if anyone still follow. Pls ignore my grammar, im a fob

p.s fob mean fresh of the boat xD


End file.
